


Shackled to you (But hey I don't mind)

by Thatonewriter66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, But also, Codependency, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, Death Eater Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, Evil Harry Potter, Evil Tom Riddle, F/F, Fast burn though, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, I'm just covering my bases, Just warning yah, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Maybe - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Only power, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, There is no good and evil, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird Fluff, Well-Meaning Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonewriter66/pseuds/Thatonewriter66
Summary: To summarise for you Tamsin Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as the Dark Lady Voldemort was truly back in all her unholy glory, surrounded by her…..well not most faithful but what remained of her Death Eaters-the ones that were not imprisoned at least but it didn’t matter for now she was back in the land of the living and she had her sights set on her first victim.That victim being one 14 year old Holly Potter who was currently strapped to her father's tombstone.But what if this version of Harry was not the golden girl that the books made her out to be. What if she was more alone,more broken and shared more in common with the Dark Lady then you would think?The two of them share a bond as Horcrux and creator and the Dark Lady makes it known that she isn't going to let Holly go, not unless she joins her.Lucky for her our so called "Hero." is quite a apathetic character. She has nary a care to fighting for the light against the dark and her insistent headmaster Albus Dumbledore.So when the Dark Lady gives Holly a offer of liberation and revenge, who is she to say no?Aka The Femslash murder wives story no one asked for but I wrote anyways.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 60
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and all that jazz.
> 
> Second a quick heads up this will be a dark story with themes such as torture and child abuse (No rape though) coming up in case you didn't see it in the tags. 
> 
> This idea came into my brain at about 2:00 am this morning and now I'm rolling with. Enjoy or don't, either way constructive criticism and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

“I have returned” The figure announced rather unoriginally out of the smoke as she emerged from cauldron, taking the first steps out into the world in 14 or so years. Long,silky black hair,interjected with streaks of snow white flowing down her back like water, porcelain white skin stood out against the darkness of the cemetery, the figure had narrow and gaunt features, including blood red eyes she used to scan the graveyard.

She was a being of an unnatural nature,a supposedly soulless creature that should have been dead a long time ago the words of others were to go by. They had hoped,how how they had hoped her life had been snuffed forever but they were wrong, their worst fears had come back 14 years later in a blood soaked and smoky exhaust of magic emitted into the dark sky of the graveyard. 

To summarise for you Tamsin Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as Voldemort was truly back in all her unholy glory, surrounded by her…..well not most faithful but what remained of her death eaters-the ones that were not imprisoned at least,but it didn’t matter for now she was back in the land of the living and she had her sights set on her first victim.

That victim being one 14 year old Holly Potter, currently strapped to her father's tombstone. The scar on her head a clear indication if you had any doubts.

=

Holly Potter was watching the morbid scene of the Dark Lady’s return with a feeling of dread and vague feeling of curiosity as she watched her robe and address her supposedly loyal followers (Oh and Malfoy she guessed) with a voice that commanded fear and respect among the ranks of the dark wizards. 

Holly would've been impressed if it had been anyone but the woman hellbent on killing her.

“Holly Potter.” Voldemort’s statement shook the girl out of her musing and brought her fear and self preservation to the forefront of her mind.

A few Death Eaters sniggered,knowing what was to come.

“Holly! I'd almost forgotten you were here.” Voldemort grinned, amused with her predicament "I see you standing on the bones of my father. I'll introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days.” She spoke in a jolly tone like they had bumped into each other out on a walk, her fang like canines prominent as she eyed Holly up and licked her lips.

“Lucky me.” Holly quietly cursed herself as the Dark lady continued her rant.

“The girl who lived. How lies have fed your legend Holly. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only daughter she provided the ultimate protection” the dark haired woman stated as she approached her.

The Slytherin girl wanted to scream, she wanted to scream to the sky, scream at her headmaster, scream at her bullies,scream at Snape,Voldemort,her relatives and everyone else in between. She was going to die as she lived: alone and friendless, now surrounded by masked sycophants and an insane witch. Slowly she breathed in and out, the oxygen down her throat feeling like shattered glass as she prepared herself for what would surely be a painful death at the hand of her so called “Nemesis” 

“I could not touch you,It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!” She reached a slender finger out, pressing it to Holly's head, causing her scar to explode in pain as she writhed and squirmed under the pressure.

Voldemort cackled at the sight of such torment to her greatest annoyance until she herself felt a twinge, then a strain, followed by pain. Actual pain, not the numbing type she had felt during her years as a wandering husk but real pain. The type of pain that made her scream and felt like drowning.

For the first time in what was forever Voldemort felt pain.

And it felt horrifying.


	2. Chapter 2-Memories and Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin gets some answers,sees some memories and Lucius gets bullied.
> 
> Not your typical Friday night in the boneyard.
> 
> But with Voldemort you'd suppose nothing is "Typical"

_The cellar was dark, suffocating and terrifying even years later Tamsin Riddle noted as she was forced back into her most painful memories_

_The feeling of the belt on her back_

_The kicks of the other orphans on her already bruised ribs_

_The tug on her hair as the matron all but threw her into cellar she found herself in now_

_“Oh the screams that woman made years later” Tamsin reminded herself as the years cycled by like a haze The memories changed though, the darkness remained but the space became more cramped as it shrunk into something like a cupboard Tamsin realised as she was dragged out by a horse faced woman_

_The memories began again_

_The feelings of the belt on her back_

_The kicks of other children on her already bruised ribs_

_The tug on her hair as she was all but thrown into the cupboard_

_The pain was similar but the memories were not hers. They were Holly’s she realised as the darkness of her surroundings consumed her_

_Now she was flying_

_No she was falling_

_No actually she was waking up_

=

Voldemort let out an inhuman screech and staggered back,caught by her Death eaters. She looked at Holly with confusion and an element of genuine fear. “Wha-what” The Dark Lady went to ask, not realising Holly herself had fallen unconscious, mummering in her sleep. Voldemort took a step forward to observe her feeling a tug and sense of warmth that she realised she only felt around Nagini…

It suddenly clicked Holly was her Horcrux, it made too much sense. She cursed herself for being so blind to not notice it earlier, her anger and hatred for her supposed "Equal" had made her lose sight of things. Again.

Holly Potter was a human Horcrux she had created but more importantly it meant that Holly was her’s. A fraction of her soul in human form.

And she had hurt her and by extension hurt herself.

“N-no pl-please not again, i’ll b-be good, I’ll st-stop be-being a f-freak, pl-please ju-st stop hurting me-me.” She let out a whimper as she slept. Voldemort saw red as she cut the girl down from the tombstone. The other Death Eaters watched on silently,unsure of what had afflicted their Dark Lady.Voldemort had the girl in her arms enjoying the warmth that only her Horcruxes seemed to bring.

“Lucius.” She stated abruptly “For your cowardness and failure I will be repossessing Malfoy Manor as punishment.”

“I understand My Lady. I promise th-” The blonde haired man began to speak.

“Spare me your drivel Lucius.” Voldemort drawled as she nestled the small black haired girl closer sighing gently “She’s so warm.” The Dark lady murmured as she was consumed by the feeling of human contact. The Death Eaters continued to say nothing but shared looks that were fortunately disguised by their masks.

“We’re ready to leave My Lady.” Lucius then interrupted her, earning a look of ire from the woman as they teleported away leaving no traces.

=

“My Lady.”

“My Lady.”

“My Lady.”

Her return had been a blur afterwards, meeting and greeting everyone properly as they paid her their lip service and made excuses for their failures over the last decade.It was tiring as it was boring the Dark Lady noted laying down on a seat across from the bed Holly now occupied, currently sleeping without a care in the world.

“Lucky Horcrux.” Voldemort sighed leaning back, enjoying sensations and feelings she hadn’t had for over decade. But of course something had to ruin. Flashes came back as Voldemort was dumped back into Holly’s mind again.

=

_Her Hogwarts letter snuck into her pocket, her first visit to Gringotts, using her gold to bribe her relatives into allowing her to attend, the fat man she called a Uncle chortling as she took the money._

_Her first year, sorted into Slytherin spent hiding in the library as she was shunned from all sides, especially from the blond prat that could have only been Lucius’s child. That year Quirrell stole the stone with no issue before finding out it was a fake planted by Dumbledore._

_Tamsin couldn’t believe she trusted her life to such a fool._

_Second year was the same, her Horcrux was smart, hiding her abilities from others that year forcing Dumbledore to act,dealing with the Basilisk himself as its blood ran down the corridors. She snuck out often that year, obscured under a cloak of death, sneaking into the restricted section often, learning all she could on how to make her enemies hurt._

_A 6th year student tried to attack her in an empty classroom just before Christmas, Holly giggled as he ran out elevating a broken wrist,a coy sadistic smile painting her usual blank face and dull green eyes._

_Third year her Slytherin survival skills kicked in as she stayed hidden within the castle-she was quite good at it by now as she evaded dementors and Sirius Black both before he disappeared-most likely under Dumbledore’s protection along with Wormtail who returned to find her. Tamsin watched as Holly learnt more that year from the restricted section that year and as a result the bullying got less and less as she faded into obscurity just like she wanted but not what the world needed._

_But the fourth year was well hell. Tamsin only had herself to blame for that as her Horcrux endured more shuning from students and teachers alike-how quick they were to blame her. Snape was the worst, her head of house using any opportunity to berate her, to make her life hell-Probably due to James Potter. Tamsin knew about his hatred for the arrogant Potter but to take that out on child-no his Horcrux._

_Tamsin swore to make him hurt for that-if she didn’t kill him outright._

_Beyond that Dumbledore watched on from his pedestal even after she told him about the abuse and bullying, how terrible her life was with her so called “Family” he spoke with regards to nonsense like “Blood wards” and “Love” things he spoke about but never understood fully._

_There was no love in that home for her but no-one ever dare argue with the great Albus Dumbledore._

_Holly survived all three tasks in the blood sport the ministry called a “Competition” capping the third task off by stunning the other Hogwarts boy before taking the trophy for herself. And landing straight in her lap as previously intended._

__Tamsin woke up again._ _

__

=

__

Voldemort found herself pacing as quietly as possible making notes on what she had seen during her rest making notes on who to punish and how she would do so but also on Holly herself. She was clever and cunning, a Slytherin through and through much like herself with a passion and knowledge in the dark arts that the Dark Lady had only seen in her own followers.

__

It made her useful the Dark Lady smirked as she watched her little sadistic Horcrux turn in her sleep, drinking in the sight of the her pale flesh and long black hair so alike her own. What a good little Death Eater she could make given the chance. A chance no one had given her before.

__

Oh she would give her little Horcrux the chance. Voldemort leaned back and saw a future where she ruled over Muggle and Magical alike as a Empress with more power then the world had ever seen.

__

She would never die, she would never lose again with the girl who lived on her side. Her prophesied downfall would be avoided and the world would be hers-no theirs. 

__

With her as Queen, a older Holly curled up on her lap like a serpent ready to strike at a moments notice on their foes.

__

What a dream it was.

__

“My Lady everyone is gathered.” Avery said from behind the door cutting her dream short.

__

**“I will be down shortly”** Voldemort replied curtly then turned “Nagini.” She called for her scaly companion “Stay here and watch over here, no one in or out”

__

**“Yessss Mistresssss.”** The snake replied, curling up at the foot of the bed.

__

She gave Holly one last longing look before leaving downstairs, leaving her warmth behind.

__

=

__

The meeting was dull, mostly just covering what had changed in the world while she was supposedly “Gone”. Apparently not much, the ministry were still idiots,easy to bribe and preen, the light sect were under the impression they controlled the courts and Dumbledore was still a manipulative old bastard masquerading as a headmaster. Tamsin could respect him though as he played everyone with his genial grandfather act while he quietly maneuvered the pieces to his liking, making them think they were in control while he smugly moved the transparent strings around them like a puppet master. All in the name of the greater good. The people of the world hadn't changed in the slightest and Tamsin looked forward to exploiting that.

__

She still loathed it, still loathed him. He was the king on the board, the last piece to take so she would have to wait for now.

__

As the meeting progressed Tamsin replayed her Horcruxes memories over and over, the abuse, the bullying, the isolation and how it rankled her to see a part of her own soul treated with such disdain. It rankled her even more that she was partly at fault for that, taking her parents from her and forcing her to live like she had. But Holly was a piece of her and that piece would never be harmed again she swore it. The Dark Lady mentally began preparing what to say to the young girl to get her on side, what to reval now and later until she was again interrupted.

__

“My Lady I must ask, why have you allowed Holly Potter into Lucius’s home.” Macnair asked nervously “Why haven’t we just killed her?” He added as many nodded in agreement.

__

“Are you suggesting i'm letting her live for no reason Macnair?” Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow, her red eyes burning in annoyance.

__

“No-no of course not I was suggesting is that if we kill her we'll be ab-

__

“Good, I'd hate for you to get the wrong idea” She snapped a drawing a gulp from the man who quickly ended his rant,allowing her to continue.

__

“When I touched the young Potter I found we share a bond from the night I tried to kill her allowing me to see through her memories, most of which distasteful but useful, she has the skills to make for a good Death Eater." She paused for a moment as her followers raised their eyebrows at her statement "It appears our dear friend Albus Dumbledore left her in the care of abusive muggles.” Murmurs followed between the group as Voldemort raised her hands to silence them before turning to Lucius. “She was also bullied at Hogwarts, did you know that Lucius? For being smarter, more cunning and resourceful then the rest.” She tilted her head.

__

“No-no of course not.” Luciss began to sweat “My son he-

__

“I didn’t mention you son.” Voldemort paused “So you did know." She stated coldly " You knew that he was the ringleader, that he berated her for being lonely, for being friendless, for not having a proper family! Lucius I’m keeping her because she is intelligent, ruthless and cunning,what a true Slytherin should be,what a proper Death Eater should be. She’s much more useful than your pampered little prince at the moment, perhaps I should kill him instead.” She added darkly, enjoying the look of panic in his eyes.

__

“My l-lady-

__

“Shut up!” She jumped from her seat, slamming her hands on the desk “It appears your son is more of a disappointment then you are Lucius, I will be having a long chat with him about hurting what is mine as well as a few other parents here. Your children have had it too good for too long, Slytherin has been turned into a laughing stock of a house and they will make laughing stocks of Death Eaters thanks to your actions, encouraging inaction, arrogance and stifling actual talent to make up for their own lack of it” She turned her eyes to the figures of Lord Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson who in turn refused to meet her eyes.

__

“Un-understood My Lady.” Lucius practically whimpered out before falling silent. His boys actions were a mockery of what a pureblood was and the Dark Lady was eager to rectify such a attitude in the next generation.

__

“To the rest of you.” Voldemort turned to her followers “It has been a long 14 years but I’m back and ready to continue our work, we will begin again tomorrow once I have recuperated properly, we will reconvene here after lunch tomorrow. "Understood.” they said in unison as they began to get up and file out.

__

“My Lady” a nasally voice cut through the chatter as her sycophants left excitedly muttering about what was to come. “Ah Severus” Voldemort crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes “Take a seat we have so much to talk about.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense and does not feel too rushed or forced-let me know in comments. 
> 
> Next chapter:Holly's perspective and Voldemort winning boss of the year.


	3. Chapter 3-Twintails and snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly gets her screen time and Snape goofs up
> 
> Warning for animal death, suicidal thoughts (It's only one line though) and psychopathic behaviour from a minor.
> 
> (See notes below for more details)

_Holly felt pain as she sat in her all too familiar cupboard_

_Dudley and his friends beating her on the ground till she was still_

_Uncle Vernon smashing her head into a wall when she was 9_

_Holly still couldn’t remember what she had done wrong that day,maybe she hadn’t cleaned the china properly or roasted the chicken to a suitable enough quality._

_They always found a reason to hurt her_

_Dudley smashed her glasses when she was 10, she couldn’t see properly for what felt like ages_

_She was weak,vulnerable, an easy target wandering through life in a haze_

_So she brought sight healing potions in Diagon alley at the first opportunity and things became brighter, still dim but brighter like a old lightbulb_

_The pain came back though,she felt the painful loneliness as the houses at school shunned her for something she had no choice over_

_She didn't ask to be the chosen one_

_She didn't ask to be a Slytherin_

_It felt like she was suffocating_

_Like she wanted to die_

_But she didn’t_

_Instead she learnt how to hurt them back_

_She remembered the first time she hurt a living thing-a small bird resting on a low lying branch_

_Holly shot a bone breaker curse at its wing and marveled at the cries it made,struggling to get up again_

_It felt good_

_Her eyes widened comically at the sight of blood on her boot as she stamped on it_

_It felt so good_

_So she continued to hurt_

_The teachers never found out who broke Higgin’s wrist but the students started to leave her alone after that little “Accident”_

_I can make them hurt if I want a chilling voice spoke_

_It made her feel warm_

_It made her feel safe_

_Yeah I ca-_

_Then Holly realised_

_That wasn’t her voice_

_The scenery changed as Holly dissolved into the darkness of her cupboard_

_She was in a orphanage, in clothes too big facing down a woman that was clearly the matron_

_She scratches and bites as the woman drags her down the corridor,throwing her into a dark cellar_

_This was all too familiar_

_But then Holly realised_

_She never lived in a orphanage_

_They weren't her memories_

_Holly woke up_

=

Holly Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, the girl who lived and psychopathic social outcast awoke to the sound of birds and the feeling of soft sheets.

And a giant head ache.

“Ugg” She groaned, stretching and looking around shocked to find herself awake and more importantly alive but clearly not back at Hogwarts. She realised she must have been captured and taken away much to her annoyance.

**“Sss you're awake I sssee”** A voice called interrupting her train of thought.

**“Yes thank you ve-, wait”** Holly began in Parsel then before pausing and leaning over the edge of the bed to find a pair of narrow snake eyes looking back with amusement.

**“Ssso another sssspeaker issss amonssgt ussss.”** The snake drawled “Do not worry I’ve been told to jussst keep my eyes on you.”

**“I see.”** Holly nodded politely to the snake before looking around the room. Her wand wasn’t there obviously and her cloak had been hung on the chair to the side of bed. Overall the room was very comfortable and furnished in good taste, making her feel more like a guest then a prisoner.

Not quite what you expect when kidnapped by the Dark Lady herself.

**“Before you asssk yesss you are sssafe.”** The snake spoke as Holly threw her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a hand mirror.

**“Why?”** She asked curtly before beginning to work on her hair, using the bands tying it into twintails that reached her midsection. Her green eyes reflected into the mirror preparing for what happened next. They showed no fear.

She would show them no fear this time.

Meanwhile Holly’s brain was racing through the possibilities, was she being held hostage for ransom? Experimentation? Torture? The last one made her skin crawl slightly but she pushed the fear down along with all the other unneeded emotions in her life. Most of them actually, why show emotion when others mock you for it?

What Holly didn’t know or likely heard was the screams of her potion professor downstairs.

Thank Merlin for muffeling charms.

=

_About 10 minutes earlier_

“Ah Severus” Voldemort crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes “Take a seat we have so much to talk about.”

“Thank you.” The potions master nodded before taking the seat across from her. At this point Lucius was the only other in the room, watching with interest.

“Severus I must ask, where were you my dear old friend when I summoned you hours ago?” Voldemort began “I hope you haven’t betrayed me.” She leaned across to him, her red eyes burrowing into his dark ones “So what's your excuse?”

“My Lady as Dumbledore’s spy I believed it imperative not to return immediately so as not to blow my cover, I apologise for my lateness however in return I also bring myself back to your fold as a spy along with 14 years worth of information on Dumbledore.”

“I see.” The Dark Lady spoke neutrally and mused for a moment “That is acceptable Severus, I wish for a detailed report of your findings for the coming week if you wish for continued survival.”

“I understand My Lady.” Severus nodded “Currently I can tell you that Dumbledore believes you alive.” Snape continued “He saw my Dark Mark burn along with Karkaroff's during the third task. Sadly I was in no state to deny his accusations.”

“Excellent.” Voldemort smiled slightly “I take it the ministry didn’t believe him?”

“Yes Fudge is digging his head in the sand as per usual in hopes of avoiding criticism, the papers are theorising that the Potter girl was kidnapped and murdered by outside forces with a grudge.” Snape grinned slightly at the word murder, fueling the Dark Lady's bloodlust.

“Good, Dumbledore's credibility is being damaged and if Holly returns to Hogwarts it will damage his reputation even further.” The Dark Lady stated.

Severus did a double take “Return?” He raised his eyebrow “Is she not-

“No she is not dead Severus” Voldemort replied with annoyance “She is currently resting in a guest room upstairs.”

Lucius nodded to confirm her statement.

“Might I ask why My Lady?” Snape was clearly surprised and shook, two things Voldemort had rarely ever seen him. She grinned before answering. 

“Because when I touched her I discovered a bond between us. I saw her memories and have decided she would make a useful ally if possible.” The Dark Lady stated delicately. 

“If it is not possible?” Snape asked in response.

“Then she shall remain here under heavy watch. Either way I will not be killing her.” Voldemort started with an air of finality “Lucius you may leave. I wish to speak to Severus alone.”

“Of course My Lady” He bowed before sweeping out of the room.

The door shut behind them as Voldemort quietly muffled the room “So Severus.” She began again, her voice now colder and sharper “What can you tell me about Holly Potter? I will need details to assess her character better.”

“Potter?” Snape scoffed “Well to start with she’s a arrogant,lazy, swine who relies her fame to get through her life,rejecting all offers of reasonable companionship, her father was just th-

The words left her lips before she could think. 

“Crucio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things I would like to say
> 
> First Is thank you for the comments! They've been useful as hell and really encouraging thanks! It's harder than I'd thought it would be to get my English write. I love writing this but sometimes I know I don't think before I write creating mistakes (Sorry about those and thanks for pointing them out)
> 
> Second is regarding Snape. I do love him but I will admit he is quite the bully in the books/films but there will be no outright "Bashing" of characters in this and I won't be attacking the same characters over and over for the sake of just doing so (Apart from the Dursleys maybe but to be honest who in this Fandom actually likes them?)
> 
> Thirdly I do not condone any of Holly's actions.This is a piece of fictional writing and a much darker version of Harry Potter. If you feel alone, are being bullied or suicidal seek help and don't do what Holly is doing. As I repeat this is a work of fiction if you are hurting animals or people like this then please call someone or seek help online.
> 
> Finally would you guys like Tamsin to be younger or older. I feel like a older version (Like in her 30's maybes 40's if pushing) is more canonically correct but I know it might be a bit off putting for some and people like young Voldemort a lot so let me know what you want in the comments!
> 
> Next chapter:Holly refuses the tea and Voldemort's plans begin in earnest.


	4. Chapter 4-Monologues and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Severus Snape is suffering and the Dark Lady really likes the sound of her own voice.
> 
> Also Holly finds out some major stuff, good for her.
> 
> (See notes below for more details)

Screaming.

There was lot’s of screaming.

The  Cruciatus Curse did that of course but Voldemort had never truly appreciated it the way she did currently with her potioneer squirming on the ground like a worm as the pain wracked his body. His voice ragged and rough as he gasped for air through the pain of the curse.

“I asked for facts not opinions, Severus. I know how you and your beloved Godson have treated her. Did you not remember me saying I saw her memories?” She flicked her wand and the pain stopped allowing Severus to get back up. "You must be losing your touch to have been baited into such a easy trap."

“So don’t lie to me again.” She snarled at the recovering Potion master.

“O-of course deepest pardons My Lady.” he replied.

“I only saw the worst parts but tell me how are her grades? What electives has she chosen? Does she have any hobbies? Where does she frequent?” The Dark Lady asked with genuine curiosity.

“She has top grades in most subjects except for Herbology and Astronomy, she has chosen Runes and Arithmancy as electives. As for hobbies I understand that she reads a lot and frequents anywhere unpopulated, usually the library.” Severus reported,his more composed tone returning and he went on.

“I see.” Voldemort nodded “Thank you Severus.”

“Of course My Lady.” Snape bowed to her with a wince on his face that made the Dark Lady smirk cruely.

“Now when you return to Hogwarts you are to report my return but not Holly’s survival or the fact she is currently here, if all goes to plan she will return to Hogwarts in the coming week and recit a tearful little story that she was kidnapped by an obsessive stalker in the Ministry who coincidentally was on the committee for the tournament. We just need an ideal candidate when Barty returns. The Ministry will naturally sweep the incident under the carpet and denounce Dumbledore’s claims as fear mongering. Without the backing of the public and Ministry him and his allies will be outnumbered and outmatched allowing us to operate without restriction.” Voldemort smiled smugly “This will allow us to gather our allies again and sweep Dumbledore and the ministry off the board in one stroke."

“My Lady won’t Dumbledore be suspicious about Potter?” Snape asked.

“Yes, he doesn't trust her anyway but he’ll have to play her kidnapping off as a coincidence despite any suspicions he may have.” The Dark Lady replied folding her hands “With his diminishing reputation at stake he won’t be able to make a move on her without evidence.”

“I see.” Snape nodded “And Potter will play along with this?”

Voldemort rolled her eyes “I grow tired of your questioning Severus. Yes I have seen her mind and once I reveal the truth of her existence she will have no choice but to join me, if not for revenge it will be for her own safety.”

“Forgive you My Lady.” Severus bowed “Am I excused?”

“Yes Severus you can go.” His Lady waved her hand dismissively “But you will speak nothing of this conversation understood?”

“Of course.” He nodded before finally departing.

Voldemort sighed and clapped her hands together, she had a long overdue meeting with her Horcrux to attend.

=

Holly had heard many things over the years about the Dark Lady. That she was a cruel,murderous, bigoted lunatic who killed anyone who got in her way like a force of nature on the battlefield.

One thing they didn’t tell her is that she served tea to her captives.

“Drink up pet.” The Dark lady spoke nudging the fancy teacup over with what Holly thought must have been her best attempt at a smile. Sadly it came out as all teeth and reminded the younger girl more of a bloodthirsty werewolf then the dotting older woman she was attempting to mask herself as.

“I’m good.” The girl who lived replied, pushing the teacup away.

“I didn’t bring you here to poison you.” Voldemort replied in an annoyed tone.

“Could be a compulsion potion.” Holly shrugged, irritating her captor further.

“And I could just Imperio you instead.” The older woman replied with a scowl “But I'm not here to do that.”

“Then why?” Holly asked pointedly “I thought you would have wanted to kill the last Potter,complete the set and all that, destroy your greatest foe.” She spat out with sarcasm.

“No you're more important than that my dear.” She grinned and her eyes darkened “Don’t you feel it? The warmth when the other is around? The connection? Me and you are connected Holly I’ve been in your head. I know all about you. I know your hobbies,your history.” She paused and took a sip of tea “I know you like to hurt people just like I do.” She grinned like a cheshire cat, putting the cup down with a satisfying tap.

Holly looked taken aback by the statement “So I suppose my dream about the orphanage was your memories then....” Holly stated “Love the cellar by the way, it's much more roomy than the cupboard.” She added cheekily.

The Dark Lady shook her head and sighed “Then you see we are more alike than you would think.” She snapped her fingers and Holly appeared in her lap.

“Don’t you feel it?” The older woman whispered in her ear “It feels good right? That’s our bond. It’s why I won’t kill you.”

The warmth Holly had felt shortly during the dream came back. Usually touching felt horrible to her like ants crawling under her skin and reminded her of when Uncle Vernon grabbed her or Dumbledore shook her hand with that annoying little twinkle in his eye and when Lupin had tried to pull her into a hug she didn’t ask for or want.

Touch was a horrifying concept to her.

But here with her parents murderer everything felt alright, her scar tingled with satisfaction as she horrified herself by snuggling into the embrace.

“I’m going to tell you a short little story Holly.” The Dark Lady started, playing with one of Holly's twintails “When I was younger I was frightened of death, I’d lived through the blitz after all so I worked out to split my soul into items known as Horcruxes. Have you heard of them?” She asked.

Holly shook her head in denial as the Dark Lady began to stroke her cheek.

“Well they act as containers for my soul and with them still intact I rendered myself invulnerable and immortal.” Voldemort continued.

“How do you make them?” Holly asked in response.

The older woman chuckled “It’s a complicated process but to simply put it one must deliberately kill which is seen as the act of supreme evil.”

“Must have been quite easy for you then.” Holly replied bluntly

“Yes it was.” The Dark Lady snorted before continuing “I entered Godric’s Hollow that night 14 years ago with my soul split in six but I disappeared that night with my soul split into seven.” Holly’s breath hitched as she caught on“You know what that means don’t you?” The Dark Lady asked amusedly. 

“So im your…” Holly trailed off and looked down at her lap as the gears in her head shifted in response to the revelation.

“Yes Holly Potter died that night and was replaced by you my Horcrux.” Holly flinched slightly at the word “It’s why you can speak to snakes, it's why you can see into parts of my mind when we’re close. It’s why Dumbledore thinks you can defeat me.”

“But that would mean I would have to die then if the Horcruxes must be destroyed.” Holly realised quickly,the world as she knew it folding into something new.“Funny how he never mentioned that.” She felt angrier now “He knew I would never willingly die for him so he neglected not to mention it.”

“Yes, it’s likely why he gave you up to the Dursleys as well, so when you came to Hogwarts he believed you’d be the moldable little weapon of the light, sent off to die when needed.” Voldemort scoffed "You know I'm right my dear." She stroked her cheek, her words spuring the younger girls anger on.

“All for the greater good I imagine.” Holly drawled sarcastically “A necessary sacrifice such bullshit.” She spat

The Dark Lady laughed at that and grinned “I’m so glad you agree little Horcrux” it was so easy to push people over the edge when they were already standing there, Voldemort mused as she sat there with the now irate young girl. Dumbledore's two biggest mistakes were coming back to haunt him and there would be no stopping her this time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of plot thrown out there but it gives you a understanding of Voldemort's plans (Well some of them at least.)
> 
> Using the Horcrux bombshell was a easy way of getting a already isolated Holly Potter onside. As for Voldemort I hope she isn't too ooc but I happen to quite enjoy Possessive Voldemort so that's the way way we are going.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, leave comments and suggestions below!
> 
> Next chapter:Seeds are sown and Holly makes her return to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5-Offers and returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly leaves with more gained then lost.
> 
> (See notes below for more details)

Holly didn’t show much outwardly, her expression’s blank and empty hiding her hatred,hiding her sadistic urges. Her green eyes kept purposefully dull so enemies underestimated her. It hid her hatred well,her disdain for her peers and people as a whole. 

Like most of her skills it was honed after years of living with the Dursleys. She swore to never show them fear or anger and never get the satisfaction of seeing her hurt and for the most part she did it well. 

But right now she was confused and no poker face could hide that.

Her confusion came from the Dark Lady and whatever their weird, slightly fucked up relationship was at the moment. Well "Relationship." was a strong word, it was more like the older woman’s possession of her. The last couple of days without fail she would appear with food and books to read,making sure she was comfortable like a good host would.

But that came after grabbing her and holding her for about half an hour. Holly inwardly wondered if she did the same for all her Horcruxes.

It disgusted her somewhat but it felt...nice in its own twisted way, an obsessive need overtook her whenever she was nearby. Holly's magic pumped and felt stronger, she felt stronger and it felt good in a way Holly knew had to be wrong despite the pleasure she felt at it.

"You should hate her." the words repeated in her head throughout the day. The voice was right she supposed, Voldemort killed her parents which later led to her abandonment at the Dursleys who had abused her for years. Voldemort stole her life away, she stole her parents away "I should hate her" Holly repeated but she couldn't believe the words,Voldemort was right there was a connection there like neither were truly whole without the other. Now their connection was open there was no closing it, they'd forever be linked to each other and nothing short of death would be able to cut them apart. The consequences of the prophecy and her tormentor's actions all those years ago.

Plus it was nice to have human contact that didn’t make her want to puke Holly quietly thought to herself.

=

It was by Holly’s estimation a Tuesday when everything changed. Again Voldemort appeared with lunch floating behind her but this time instead of grabbing her she took a place across from her, face more serious and Inhuman, reminding Holly of the woman’s true nature.

“We need to discuss your return to Hogwarts pet.” She sipped her tea but kept her eyes trained on Holly.

“Your letting me go?” Holly raised her eyebrows at the woman.

“Yes, we were never planning on keeping you here.” The Dark Lady drawled “However I would like to offer you something, something I think you won’t refuse.”

“That sounds ominous.” Holly muttered “I’ll bite,what is it?”

“A place at my side dear Horcrux.” The older woman responded, her eyes trained on Holly who blanked “Don’t look at me like that pet, it’s either you side with me willingly or not and trust me.” She stood up, towering over Holly “I think we’d both prefer the former.”

Holly paused weighing up her options, there was really no choice was there?

“I accept, I don’t want to die, I want revenge, there's nothing on the other side to fight for if fighting for them ends in my death” Holly spoke. 

“And I want you my dear.” The Dark Lady responded by grabbing her and holding Holly in her arms like a small animal “We are going to change the world together and rid it of those unworthy, those who hurt you aren't we?”

Holly didn’t say anything but hummed into the woman’s chest.

The future didn’t sound too bad after all.

=

Over the next few hours their plans were put into motion as Holly quickly recited her lines and plans for once she returned.It was quite simple really, she had lied her whole life and the words came to her lips easily as she repeated them to the Dark Lady as they made sure her story would hold against scrutiny.

“Very good, now remember don’t look Dumbledore in the eye’s too long, he can and will invade your mind for information using legilimency.” Holly was warned “I'll train you in occlumency during the summer. You’ll be coming back here as soon as possible.”

Holly nodded keeping her eyes trained straight ahead as she focused herself for her first mission for the Dark Lady. Voldemort put her hand under her jaw, forcing the girl to look up.

“Don’t worry my dear, you’ll be fine.” She uttered before pulling out her wand “But we need to add the finishing touch….this may hurt a little.”

Holly winced in acknowledgement.

She arrived back at Hogwarts alongside her injuries and sob story with a crash, alerting nearby teachers and students who immediately raced towards her.

What they didn’t see though was the smirk on her face before she “Passed out”

=

The papers had a field day. Holly Potter, alive and safe,kidnapped by a Ministry official by the name of Callum Davis who was found to have pictures and articles of Holly “found” in his home. Though it was not unusual for the girl who lived to have supporters and admirers outside of school it was the sheer amount pointed to an obsession according to the investigators.

He was arrested and reportedly tried to escape and was kissed by the dementors guarding his cell.

A true tragedy.

Dumbledore got slaughtered by the Prophet after his insistence on Voldemort‘s return was proved false through Holly’s survival. She had played her part well. Calls came from some of Fudges cabinet for him to resign from his position as Chief Warlock showing signs of “Old age” and “Delusional behavior”. The headmaster didn’t but he did spend a lot of his time in the hospital ward checking on Holly.

Like today for example.

“Are you sure Holly, you are telling the truth, yes? You don’t have to be afraid you know my dear girl.” The headmaster spoke to her about the incident for what had to have been the third time that day.

“Yes headmaster, I’ve already told the Ministry, the papers and you multiple times what happened without fault. Yes I’m sure I didn’t meet the Dark Lady in my stalkers basement.” Holly sighed in annoyance, his visits were beginning to get irritating.

“Would you be willing to do that under Veritaserum my dear?” Dumbledore challenged “We need to know the truth Holly, if you’ve been threatened or confounded into-

“No headmaster I simply do not wish to relieve my experiences of a week in some creep’s basement, tied up, starving,beaten and thirsty thanks.” Holly snapped back at him,raising her voice and hoping Madam Pomfrey would appear and chase him off again.

The headmaster paused, blue eyes still twinkling “You must forgive an old man Holly,I only want what's best for you my dear. Just remember, if you ever need to talk my office is always open.” he smiled genuinely before gracefully disappearing into the hallway.

When out of earshot Holly looked around before snorting “What’s best for me my ass.” She shook her head and returned to the book she’d been reading previously. The old man didn’t trust her or her story as to be expected but still he had no proof and with the Ministry so desperate to cover the incident up any chance of a confession was impossible. Fudge probably wouldn’t have believed her anyway.

The old goat must have been tearing his hair out. He’d tried getting through to her the past few days,bringing sweets and books, Lupin even came to visit (Not that she cared) and tried to coax information out of her forgetting that they had not spoken since last year. It was in Dumbledore’s office, the night they revealed that Sirius Black had not betrayed her parents and that it was in fact Peter Petigrew, not that it changed anything. Lupin had seemed to think she’d want to meet her Godfather, she almost said yes if it meant getting away from the Dursleys for the summer.

But of course Dumbledore had to cut in and remind her she needed to stay at the Dursleys during the summer “For her own safety” forgetting how many times she told him of their abuse, shown him the bruises and marks they had given her but he simply brushed it aside with empty words and explanations. 

Holly supposed It made sense now though.Why care for livestock if you were just going to send it to die? Holly was just a pawn, a sacrifice for the greater good of the world. The headmaster had sent her off to the Dursleys knowing she would be abused, weak and malleable. She would be just what he needed when the time came.

But she hadn’t been. What he hadn’t accounted for was that abused children were more cunning and dangerous then they appeared. She thought about all the times she had to lie, steal and plot under the Dursleys' roof to survive and now she could turn those skills on Dumbledore himself as retribution for all the years she spent in that hellhole he had called a home with people he had dared to call “Her family”. He would pay for that,she’d make sure of it.

After all she was in Slytherin for a reason and as the sorting hat once said:

_“These cunning folk will use any means to achieve their ends”_

=

The school year ended with a whimper. Stares followed Holly around Hogwarts, they always did and now she was a “Tragic victim” of a stalkers obsession rather then some sort of pretentious show off they had declared her as earlier that year when the truth of her entry into the tournament came out in the papers. People gave offhand apologies and said they would “Be there for her” forgetting that they and the whole school had mocked and shunned her every year beforehand.

How fickle people were.

As for “Moody” now known as Barty Crouch Jr (What a shock that had been) he continued to play his part well as the school year drew to close, planning his exit and return to the Dark Lady’s side where he was sure to be well rewarded.He would pass Holly in the corridor often winking at her discreetly. In response she’d often smile back as the two humoressly engaged in their witless game, Holly looking forward to meeting Barty In person during the summer. 

Snape had also laid off her which was nice and Draco had been oddly quiet and submissive since her return. Holly quietly wondered if he knew the truth and understood what that meant for him and his family, the filthy turncoats that they were.

She shook those thoughts aside as she cast a “Notice me not” on her train compartment before laying back on the seats reminiscing the time she had spent with the Dark Lady.

Holly had someone who cared about.

She had her place in the world.

It was sure to be an interesting Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit this chapter was a bitch to write.I had a lot of points set up that I wanted to cover before the summer chapters to establish plot and relationship's between Holly and other major characters while explaining her thought process as to why she so easily joined Voldemort. Holly is a broken girl and really all she needed was a little push to tilt her over the edge and her wish to survive would override any sane doubts she had.Her growing relationship with Tamsin helped in that regard with Tamsin being her possessive self.
> 
> I wanted to tie up a lot of loose ends and quickly cycle through the aftermath of Holly's capture dealing with Dumbledore,Lupin,Barty and a few others. The Death Eaters will begin to play a bigger role in the story now.
> 
> Getting Holly's character nailed down was also important. She's broken and mad but has a drive to survive, underneath her mask though she's longs for closeness which she gets from Tamsin and her desire for revenge and her strange connection to the older woman influences a lot of her choices.
> 
> Her and Tamsin are from the same soul after all.
> 
> Dumbledore while manipulative is not evil. He is just doing what he thinks is right, he makes mistakes but is not evil.
> 
> On the other hand Voldemort is still going to be very evil (Just soft for her Horcruxes) there will be no redemption for her's or Holly's actions during this story. The Dark Lady still hates muggles and muggleborns and while not as much of a genocidal maniac as Tom riddle was in the books/films she still has plans to rule the world-whether she succeeds or not is yet to be written.
> 
> I was actually going to give the pair their first kiss before Holly departed Malfoy manor because I'm a impatient person but ultimately decided against it, it felt too rushed.
> 
> With that rant out of the way I hope you enjoyed what I think is my worst chapter so far.At least now with all that out of the way, I can finally start writing the summer and 5th year arc (Cue evil laughter)
> 
> Next chapter:Holly and the Dark Lady go on a "Date." get detoured and learn of a "slight" issue


	6. Chapter 6-Dates and lockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lady and Holly go on their "Date" and Voldemort takes theft very seriously it turns out.
> 
> Not a typical date night but again with the Dark Lady is anything typical?
> 
> (See notes below for more details.)

The drive back with the Dursleys was quiet. Holly tucked herself into the left side of the car, her Uncle Vernon glaring at her via the car mirror, her Aunt Petunia’s horrid perfume permeating the air and her cousin Dudley staring out the window with his typical vacant expression. Holly sat maintaining her blank mask but feeling quietly smug about herself.

“You're cooking tonight.” Vernon said gruffly, his first words since Holly had got in the car.

“Of course Uncle.” Holly replied neutrally.

In response to his orders she silently pictured his decapitated head on her wall and wondered how much blood he would spill when she finally killed him. The picture filled her with glee all the way back and well past dinner as she dozed into an easy sleep,the Dark Lady occupying her mind.

=

At 1am just outside the ordinary street known as Privet Drive the Dark Lady made her appearance, instinctively pulling her yew wand out from her sleeve and scanning the area for the magical signals Dumbledore’s lackeys laying in weight for intruders.

“No one?” She questioned herself “How foolish.” Her former teacher must have not believed she would act so quick and was slow in appointing guards to watch Holly like she believed he would.Was he getting slower?

Oh well she supposed, nothing like a preemptive strike to kickstart the holidays.

The homicidal maniac strolled down the street, hidden under her cloak,feeling the mild summer breeze on her cheeks and the unblemished pavement under her feet.

Merlin it felt good to have a body again, to be real again.

The Dark Lady’s mind slowly roamed to her Horcrux like it had over the past week, the sound of her voice in the woman’s ear, teasing her. She shook her head as she turned the street and headed towards Holly’s house, the warmth in her chest bursting into life.

Her pace quickened as she felt more alive in every step. She had been theorising over the past week about her Horcruxes. The correlation between her sanity and their proximity to her person seemed to be linked.Keeping Nagini close had helped her this time well, Holly even more so. She had began to feel like her old self again, unbroken and unblemished physically as well as mentally. 

Maybe it was due to the pair of them being living beings? She had wondered. They’d find out tonight at least with what she had planned.

  
  


Again though her mind fell back to her Horcrux.

She may not have needed Holly to win the war but having her close never hurt now she knew they wouldn't hurt each other.

The girl was rather pretty after all.

The woman stopped just outside Number 4 Privet Drive when she felt a ripple of magic protecting the garden and "Protecting" her Horcrux. Voldemort stopped and chuckled at the crude magic.

The blood wards she assumed. Pity that her revival had used Holly’s blood as now she could just walk right through the powerful enchantment. Her boots clacked on the garden path as she approached the door.

Her Horcrux awaited.

=

When Voldemort had told Holly she’d come for her she was willing to wait. She’d already had a survival plan for the next week and a contingency plan on top.

Turns out she needn't have bothered. 

Her Voldemort was nearby, barely a day after school had ended and Holly was already out of her mundane prison. She could feel her,that presence of warmth was calling to her just out of reach. Her scar tingled with anticipation. Quickly she got dressed into some muggle clothing and prepared her escape.

All she had to do was open the door of her room. It was a good thing she’d been sneaking out since she was seven she had noted many a time. Picking the lock of the second bedroom (She was too big for the cupboard now) and swiftly descending downstairs she began to work on the five separate locks her Uncle used to hide her magical items during the Summer like the barbaric fool he was. 

“Impatient aren't you little Horcrux.” A melodic voice sounded from behind her. The Dark Lady stood at the doorstep,her two toned hair flowing down past her cloaked shoulders, red eyes practically glowing in the dark of the night. She looked less gaunt now, suiting the figure of a mid thirty year old woman she was shaped like. Holly felt a small smile creep onto her face.

“I could say the same about you.” Holly turned to face her “Care to help?” she asked, gesturing to the cupboard.

“Hmm.” The woman mused in mock thought “If you beg a little bit I might.”

“I hate you.” 

“That's a strange way to beg dear.”

“I’m not begging.”

“Well keep going then,you’ve still got three locks to go.”

Holly snorted “Are we really doing this? Now of all times?” Holly asked the rather childishly acting Dark Lady.

“Your relatives are going to be sleeping for a while dear,they won’t hear us.” Voldemort replied nonchalantly drawing her wand and muttering.

“I hope you haven’t killed them yet.” Holly shot a look back at her as the third lock fell to the ground with a satisfying clunk.

“Of course not, I was hoping we could savor that together.” Voldemort replied, tucking the wand away before her face twisted into a scowl “Not yet unfortunately though, they still serve a purpose however small it may be.”

“At least it’s something to look forward to.” Holly grinned as she removed the last lock with ease. She grabbed her trunk,contents still inside and clicked it open, pulling out her invisibility cloak and wand out, shoving them into her hoodie pocket. 

The Dark Lady miniaturized Holly’s trunk behind her “Are you ready to leave?”

Holly scoffed “Eager to more like, lets go.” She took the tiny trunk in her hand and strolled out, not looking back.

=

The two made their way back down the street, not wanting to apparate too close to Private Drive. Holly could have danced her way down the street in celebration of her early escape. Unfortunately she was hidden under her cloak, making small talk with the Dark Lady as they basked in the close contact with each other. They continued like this until they reached the end of Privet Drive. Voldemort held her hand out for them to stop before pulling her want back out, waving it in an arc.

“What are you doing.” Holly asked curiously.

“Looking for magical signatures, signs of Dumbledore's agents, they’ll be able to sense that you apprated using detection charms.” The older woman told her.

Holly nodded in understanding then paused “Uhh.”

Voldemort spun around facing her “Holly?” She raised her eyebrows, red eyes widening slightly.

“Does the spell detect squibs? Also can squibs detect apparition?” Holly asked in quick succession, looking around and drawing her wand.

“No but....oh” The Dark Lady for once looked surprised “Would you like to tell me something dear?”

“Uhh Mrs Figg lives just down the road she pointed me to Diagon Alley when I was 11.” Holly explained “So obviously she’s got some relation to magic but I wouldn’t be surprised if she was working for Dumbledore by keeping an eye on me.”

The Dark Lady groaned “Fine, it appears we have an old lady to obliviate then if she saw us.” She turned and began to head towards the old woman’s house.

It was going to be a long night.

=

One break in and an obliviate later and the two exited the house, grateful to rid the smell of cabbages from their nostrils.

“How can one woman own that many cats?” The Dark Lady sighed as they walked back down the street again.

“Not an animal person Tamsin?” Holly teased.

The Dark Lady ground to a stop and suddenly turned around “No and don’t call me that name.” Voldemort snapped at her “How do you even know that?”

“You carved your name into your bedroom wall back at the orphanage.” Holly replied in an honest tone “Shared memories remember?

Voldemort said nothing to that as they began walking shortly reaching their starting point again.

“So is it back to the manor?” Holly broke the silence, looking up at the older woman.

“Not yet.” Voldemort replied, glancing around one last time “We have one more thing to do my dear.” She smirked “Think of it as a little date.” 

“I’m not going to like this am I?” Holly groaned, stretching.

“On the contrary pet, I think this will be very informative.” The Dark Lady replied,grabbing Holly’s arm and apparating away.

=

Holly blinked heavily before looking around. It was dark but she could easily make out the shimmer of the sea in the moonlight and the rhythmic sound of the waves hitting the shore and cliff face below. It was oddly peaceful to Holly who stood there and appreciated the summer night.

Her companion thought otherwise “You can enjoy the aesthetics later.” Voldemort sighed “We don’t have all night.” She led them down a hidden path through a mass of bushes and shrubs to a stone door carved into the front of a cave,Holly ran her hand across it, feeling the runes and enchantments placed on, her fingers and palms sliding through the grooves of rugged rock before coming to a sudden realization.

“A payment is required.” Holly muttered “Blood” she smiled slightly at Voldemort “A bit primitive don’t you think?” She asked.

“Of course not” The Dark Lady responded,stepping forward and quickly cutting her palm open, pressing her hand into the runes of the wall. The magic of the door activated, opening and presenting an open cavern to the pair. It was dark save for the Lumos Voldemort had cast, revealing a massive body of water in front of them.

“Creepy murder cave, real romantic.” Holly muttred.

“I didn’t kill anyone here.” Voldemort responded to which Holly raised an eyebrow “I only tortured and crippled two classmates down here, don’t give me that look dear I don’t kill everyone you know.” Voldemort stated patronizingly to the girl.

Holly just smiled genially and shook her head “So what are we actually doing here?” She questioned.

“Retrieving a Horcrux.” The Dark lady stated bluntly.

“Ok but why.” Holly tilted her head.

“You ask a lot of questions, pet.”

“Does it annoy you?” 

“No.” The Dark Lady sighed “it’s important you understand these things, you in all respects are a part of me, it's good you know about where you come from.”

“Ok so this Horcrux-

“Is the locket of Slytherin,a family heirloom.” Voldemort finished “My mother was a Gaunt who were the descendants of Slytherin.” She looked around, procuring a boat for the pair, she stayed silent for a moment enchanting it.

“Were like as in not anymore?” Holly asked. Now climbing onto the row boat.

“Yes as in all with their name are dead.” Voldemort shook her head as the boat began to glide across the inky surface of the lake “Anyway the Locket is one of my Horcruxes, the Cup of Hufflepuff is another as well as the Diadem of Ravenclaw.” 

“You used the founder's relics.” Holly smirked “No sword of Gryffindor though?”

“No, unfortunately I was unable to procure it.” Voldemort stated “The self righteous thing never revealed itself to me.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Holly teased,ignoring the annoyed scowl of the older woman.

“Anyway.” The Dark Lady continued “I used Gaunt family ring and my old school diary as well,items from my past and then finally I have Nagini and you, my two living Horcruxes.”

Holly mused on the information she was just given before speaking again “So why are you seeking them out then?”

“Towards the end of the last war I...lost myself at the cost of splitting my soul. My behaviour became more paranoid and erratic, I acted without my usual calculated demeanor and lashed out at everything. I did things that I would have considered being out of character such as so recklessly storming your house that evening fourteen years ago."

“Why did you do it?” Holly asked, genuinely interested in why the Dark Lord had gravitated toward her.

“To explain there was a prophecy between the two of us, one that stated my defeat at a child's hand born as the seventh month dies whose parents had thrice defied me. I never found out the rest but I ordered a search for any children who met those first requirements ,there were two, one being yourself and the other.” Voldemort smirked “Was a certain Mister Longbottom.”

Holly choked, then laughed thinking of the clumsy Gryffindor “Neville!” She shook her head and looked at the Dark Lady expecting some kind of joke.

“Yes the Longbottom child was the other.” Voldemort confirmed “But In the end I chose you, stormed into your house and marked you as the savior of the wizarding world.” Voldemort leaned over and traced Holly’s scar “But more importantly I marked you as mine.” She gave a feral smile to the girl. Holly nested into her hand slightly as the boat got closer towards the center of the lake, a small altar coming into view.

“When I returned I found myself clear of mind, free of the madness I was under before.” The Dark Lady continued “I have two theories for that, one is my proximity to my Horcruxes. I kept them scattered away from me during the war for safety but since I’ve returned I’ve enjoyed the company of both Nagini and yourself and that is what has kept me stable.” She stated “The other theory is the use ritual used in my revival,one of the main ingredients the ritual was the blood of my enemy but as you are not my enemy now it may have affected the outcome in some way, it will be hard to prove though as Wormtail botched the ritual anyway.” She scowled as the boat stopped indicating the two had reached land again.

“Ah we’re here.” Holly stepped out and stretched,feeling the blood rush back into her lower body. They approached the pearly white altar in the center of the island. The basin was filled with a watery black fluid. Holly peered into it and grimaced at the contents.

“That is a potion designed to make the drinker’s thirst more and more as they drink more of it.” The Dark Lady started with a smug smile “The whole thing needs to be drunk to access the contents within.” She turned back to Holly “And before you ask,no we are not drinking it.” She waved her wand toward the lake.

Holly turned and saw what she could only describe as a shambling monstrosity, a pale imitation of the man or woman it once was, It’s existence mocking life itself. Pale and sickly white skin clinging to the bone of its protruding ribs, a vicious and hungry look gleamed in its undead eye as it climbed out of the water.

“Inferi.” Holly stated. Despite the things appearance she was fascinated with the living corpse, Voldemort chuckled, noticing her Horcruxes enthrallment with her undead creations.

“Quite amazing no?” She asked “There are hundreds of them in the lake all created by me.”

“Wow.” Was all Holly could respond with. Sure she had read about them in textbooks but seeing the real thing just made her appreciate the complex dark magic even more and even more eager to learn it

“Someday you’ll be able to produce an army of them just like me, little Horcrux.” Voldemort told her as if she’d been reading her mind. Holly glowed with excitement reminding the Dark Lady of a child much to her own amusement. The inferi approached the basin and began taking big sips of the liquid, quickly emptying the basin and revealing the Locket of Slytherin.

“Excellent.” Voldemort reached in and pulled the jewellery out before frowning,unlocking it with a grimace. A note fell out and Voldemort paused to read it.

The quiet reading was followed by a pause, an oppressive silence filled the cavern,Holly felt her scar heat up in pain and frustration. It’s cause? The glowering Dark Lady in front of her, wand now drawn and shaking in her pale hand

“Regulus.” The Dark Lady growled before slamming the locket into the basin shattering it, Holly took a step back towards the note as the Dark Lady screamed and snarled, burning the inferi on her left to a crisp. The altar was next, the white ceramic turned to dust from the force of her spells. Holly watched the animalistic rampage with calculating eyes, waiting to see if Voldemort’s wand would be turned on her next. 

It wasn’t fortunately and after 5 minutes of pure anger and destruction the older woman calmed down enough for Holly to approach her.

“It’s okay.” The Dark Lady muttered to herself “The rest of them are safe, you are safe.” She calmed herself with those words turning back to face Holly.

“I umm uh.” Holly stuttered, unable to find the right words.

“It’s fine my dear, as you can see I don’t appreciate betrayal.” She spoke darkly, her red eyes never looked more intimidating to Holly, another lesson quickly learnt.

“I s-see.” Holly responded “Do we need to check the others then?”

“No.” Voldemort replied as they walked back to the boat “The Cup is currently somewhere where no one can reach, Nagini is nearly always by me and is currently resting in the manor,you are here and the ring.” She gestured to her finger which now revealed a disillusioned ring “Is right here.”

“Good.” Holly responded as they climbed back on the ship.

"Yes it is." The Dark Lady agreed “I have nary a clue of where the Locket is,all I know is that it is not destroyed.” She sighed “As for the diary and Diadem they are both currently located at Hogwarts. Your task this year will be to retrieve both,I hid the Diadem there many years ago but now I can’t consider it safe,the diary is there too thanks to Lucius but that story is for a later time.” Voldemort spoke in an annoyed tone, ending the conversation. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, gliding back across the water to the entrance of the cave.

It was only when they were back outside in the cold, salty nighttime air that either spoke again. The Dark Lady now having regained her composure looked down at her young counterpart.

“We will discuss more about the missing Horcruxes at a later date my dear.” The Dark Lady told her “I believe that concludes our evening.” She started at three o’clock in the morning.

“Thank you, it was a very informative night my... uh.” Holly gestured towards her,unsure of what to call the older woman.

“I thought about earlier.” Voldemort started “I will allow you to call me Tamsin when we are alone but in company you will address me as My Lady or Mistress understood?”

“Yes Tamsin thank you” Holly smiled at her.

“You’ve been given one of the greatest privileges of them all, don’t give me a reason to revoke it little Horcrux.” Voldemort glared slightly before breaking into a seductive smile “So how did you enjoy our little date?”

“I loved it.” Holly responded, it had certainly been informative.

In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, well that has to be the longest chapter yet. I hoping to do more like that as the plot progress and I hoped you enjoyed (It was certainly my favorite chapter to write so far.)
> 
> Boy oh boy was I tempted to just kill the Dursleys off there, have Voldemort cast a bombarda maxima and be done with it but no I have a much better way of making them suffer later on.
> 
> Yes Voldemort is more sane in this version (Though not totally if the locket scene was anything to go on.) doing this was just common sense, no offence but Voldemort in cannon is just incomprehensible screaming and a spam of avada kedavra (Not that I'm hating it just does not work for this fic.) This allows me to write her in a more fun but totally ooc way.
> 
> Whether you consider Tamsin and Holly to be a proper pairing yet is up to you but the Dark Lady sure is making her intentions with Holly known to her. There will be a proper "We're in a relationship scene." and god do I look forward to writing it.
> 
> Another rant over, thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the comments :-)
> 
> Next chapter:Holly's initiation into the inner circle begins and she gets to meet some familiar faces around the manor.


	7. Chapter 7-Meetings and greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has regrets and Holly makes her entrance to the dark side with a bang.
> 
> Trigger warning for torture this chapter.You've been warned.
> 
> (See notes below for more details.)

An old man was currently musing alone with a cup of tea resting on the dining table of 12 Grimmauld place, his weathered and wrinkled face staring into the warm, brown liquid.His blue and thoughtful eyes reflected back at him as he pondered late into the night.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had a problem. That problem also had a name.

The name of which was a certain Holly Lily Potter. The girl who lived and currently the girl who was missing. Tamsin had made the first move,she’d out maneuvered him already.The headmaster couldn’t think of anyone else that could have taken the girl, she had no friends, no family, she was alone and now in the Dark Lady’s clutches for the summer and he still had no evidence to show the Wizengamot to prove anything.

Holly had lied to him (Not that he was surprised) She’d made a fool out of him in the papers and in front of the Wizmangot. She’d cost him his position as Supreme Mugwump. It was as infuriating as it was upsetting to watch his most important piece on the board turn against him in such a manner but also know that he was likely the cause of her betrayal.

He calmed himself though as he reviewed events as it stood. Tonks and Kingsley had arrived at Privet Drive earlier in the morning to keep an eye on Holly over the summer and eventually bring her back to the Order's base.The plan was dead in the water now though, quickly realising something wasn’t right and with no sign of Holly they naturally investigated and found the girl had left,room empty and school supplies taken. Holly had not returned all morning and Dumbledore's concern had only increased. The girl had been a rogue pawn on the board for too long at this point, continually ignoring his attempts to groom her as the hero the light needed but she refused to be. He had to accept though she hadn’t had a happy childhood, he knew that but he had also assumed the girl would come out stronger for it, adversity bred the best heroes after all and only the best would be able to defeat the Dark Lady.

He was wrong though he had known that for a while now,the abuse she endured wasn’t the adversity she needed, it’d made her stronger yes but rather then being brave and benevolent like the hero she should have she was cunning and cruel. Her sorting into Slytherin had been the first sign something had gone wrong. The headmaster quickly saw that she lacked a sense of adventure like her father and the caring demeanor of her mother. Holly Potter was a completely different person to what she should have been,tempered in the flames of hell only to come out more like scorched and blacked ebony instead of shining steel that would what defeat the dark. Poetic but fruitless truly.

The headmaster put the blame on himself and himself alone.He knew what sort of life she would live when he left her on the Dursleys doorstep that night seeing it as an acceptable trade of for the fate of the world but he’d been too arrogant believing himself infallible at the time and confident in his ability to train and control the girl once she arrived at Hogwarts. More importantly however he had put too much faith in the girl herself, placed all his eggs in one basket as the muggles would say. The old man sighed as he mused, even after over a century of living he could still make mistakes it seemed.

And his most recent mistake may have cost them everything.

He rarely cried after Ariana death but he could feel the salty pricks of water forming in the corner of his eyes. Remus was a mess, Holly wasn’t what he had wanted, she wasn’t the prank loving daredevil James Potter returned in female form like he had foolishly hoped. Holly's rejection of him and James Potters legacy had been the last straw for the already broken man who now spent his time wandering around the mansion aimlessly,wondering Holly had gone wrong and how he had lost her (Not that he had ever had her in the first place but Albus wasn't cruel enough to mention that.)

Worse was Sirius who was angry. He was always angry these days,prolonged confinement to his gloomy ancestral home had made him more and more restless as the time passed. He wanted to get out and see his Goddaughter no matter what, believing this summer was the chance to finally see her and help her. The headmaster had tried to explain over and over like with Remus that she was not James Potter reborn, she was a cold hearted Slytherin who probably despised him, who despised them all but all that did was make Sirius more and more angry to the point of accusing the older man of keeping her from him. It would seem the Black family madness was becoming too much even for him.

Dumbledore had in a way kept Holly away from him, leaving the slightly deranged wizard to rot in Azkaban for so long had been another part of his scheme,preventing anyone from taking Holly away from the Dursleys so she would be easier to mold but again it was another mistake,another life he’d ruined, another sin he would bear in the name of the greater good. 

Albus drank more of his tea and looked to his left. Alastor would normally be there,his magical eye spinning in annoyance as he barked out orders in his self assured manner. He’d been reported missing that day though giving the headmaster an even bigger headache. The order was already a mess within a few days lacking members and support and now without his key piece Dumbledore’s plans were already falling apart.

There had to be something though the elderly wizard told himself as he stared into the remnants of his tea. He needed something with the first official order meeting coming up but again all his plans lead to Holly Potter. She was the key to everything, just as the prophecy had stated but now in the hands of Voldemort the headmaster knew the girl was most likely a lost cause. The two of them shared too much in common to think they wouldn’t get along with their shared experiences and history alongside Tamsin's love for collecting things she found valuable.

The old man shuddered at the thought of the two together as he schemed of ways to bring his wayward piece onside and back into the light.

  
  


=

  
  


They arrived back at the manor early in the morning, early enough that Holly could make the sunset out over the manor as the pair sauntered down the manor path and towards the imposing yet beautiful structure that one of her classmate called a home.

“You should rest.” The Dark Lady told her,leading her into a guest room “You have an introduction to the others later today, I’ll send a house elf to fetch you when your needed pet.”   
  


Holly groaned slightly as the older woman quickly left on other business.Truly there was no rest for the wicked she thought as she leaned pack on the four poster bed, reviewing what she had learnt that day.It was a lot to take on board:The prophet, the Horcruxes,the vague outline for her coming mission but she felt she had taken it as well as she could at the time all things considered. As she tossed and turned for comfort she wondered if Dumbledore or anyone else had known about the prophecy or if she would have ever been informed on it without Tamsin.

Tamsin.

Beautiful Tamsin with eyes of blood.Her graceful steps an alluring sound as she moved her lithe figure through the darkness of the night.Her white skin contrasting against her dark robes giving her an otherworldly look.Her smooth silky hair trailing behind her and her lips twisted into a grin. Holly had wondered what they might taste like as she watched the woman speak.

Intelligent Tamsin,the one who had taught her about her origins with her scholarly tone and understanding demeanor. Her decades of knowledge on dark magic on display for her to see she was the one who promised to teach her more of the magic she'd been craving, to make her stronger,better. The Dark Lady who had learnt the secret to immortality. The woman who had created an army of the dead. The smartest witch of the past few centuries.

Dangerous Tamsin with a smashed locket beneath her, face contorted into an animalistic snarl as she let shine her true nature, unleashing her rage on anything in sight. Her anger was as alluring as it was dangerous, her eyes promising pain and death and passion.

Could Dumbledore offer her any of that?

“Not likely.” Holly answered sleepily herself as she felt her eyes getting slowly heavier and the lull of sleep calling to her before she drifted off, thoughts of old men and beautiful yet dangerous Dark Lady's retreating into the recesses of her mind.

=

The Dark Lady’s boots tapped on the polished oak of the floor as they walked purposefully back to her room, her mind racing through what had happened.Regulus the damn traitor had taken her locket and where she didn’t know. Fortunately only one Horcrux was unaccounted for, she still had six in safe hands,she was still unkillable. It still irked her though but what irked her even more was the location of her diary.

Lucius in all his wisdom had dumped the thing into a 1st year girl Ginny Weasley’s cauldron two years earlier. The spirit in her diary manipulated the girl into opening the chamber of secrets and releasing the basilisk starting a reign of terror that only ended a few months later when Dumbledore was forced to deal with the creature himself after the petrifaction of multiple students.

The spirit panicked and forced Ginny to leave the diary in the chamber and using the last of its power to mind wipe her as she left. It was a lucky thing too and an experience the Dark Lady did not want to relive any time soon.

Hogwarts wasn’t safe for her Horcruxes now though with war on the horizon it would be safer to have them either on her person or in safer locations like the cup and who better to retrieve said Horcruexes than a Horcrux itself?

“Mistress there's something you need to know.” Barty knocked on her door “We may have a problem”

The Dark Lady sighed. It was always something.

=

“Mistress Holly?Mistress Holly must wake up.” A small,trembling voice woke Holly from her rest. She groaned as her eyelids reluctantly opened only to be greeted by a small familiar face.

“Dobby.” She growled as her hands shot forward into a grab that the elf barely avoided, her fingernails gracing the side of his face as he jumped out with a wince.

“M-mistress Holly, the Dar-” The elf tried to begin.

“Shut up!” She snarled back silencing the elf who was now rooted to the spot “You little bastard.” She glared at the elf who’d so throughly fucked up her first summer back from Hogwarts. It’d been going so well, no housework,no insults, no beatings as the Dursleys feared her and her magic well up until the elf had arrived screeching about her safety and performing enough parlor tricks to get a reprimand for the Ministry revealing to her relatives the truth behind her magic and barred use of it on muggle territory.

After that the summer was turned into a new type of hell and all that time Holly had dreamed of vengeance against the creature that had made it so.

Well now she had her chance.

“So Dobby tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?!” Holly asked,grabbing her wand from the bedside cabinet, her mind racing with different spells she could use to decimate the small creature.

“Oh a thousand sorrys Mistress Holly,Dobby will punish himself a hundred times in shame!” He smashed his head against the wall to prove so “But I must inform you that the Dark Lady requests your presence in the meeting room.”

“Good.” She paused in thought and watched the elf quiver “No get out of here I must dress!” She suddenly raised her voice as the elf jumped and disappeared with a click of his fingers.

Holly sniggred, she was going to enjoy terrorising the elf over the summer,she could get her revenge whenever she wanted now. It felt good to be powerful. 

She turned and retrieved her clothes from her suitcase grabbing a shirt, blue denim jeans and a thin black jumper over her white t-shirt.It wasn’t professional but she made the best out of her abysmal wardrobe.Holly exited the room and was met by yet another familiar face.The face of Draco Malfoy.

“Potter?!” The boy jumped back in shock “Wh-what are you doing in my house?!” he demanded to which Holly produced an eye roll.

“Oh you know, I just woke up here like you do, you shouldn’t yell at guests though it’s incredibly rude.” She snarked,her eyes narrowing before her voice dropped to a much colder tone “I know you’ve been avoiding me the past week at school Draco,you know why I’m here.”

Draco looked around before speaking “The Dark Lady’s out of her mind, accepting you here,you have no place among us Potter.” He spat in that haughty tone Holly had come to loathe over the years spent at school together. Draco had bullied her with that tone,him and his friends had ripped up her books,burnt her bag, spilt ink over her essays you name it they’d done it to her all while making derogatory comments about her heritage and unwanted title as the Girl who lived all as his godfather and her head of house turned a blind eye,reveling in her suffering .Being in Slytherin had been hell thanks to them, who couldn't accept she was smarter and more skilled then them and their "Noble heritage". She felt her hands clench into fists as she held back a well deserved punch before calming herself.

Times were changing though she reminded herself.Holly took a step forward as she squared up with the blond “Try telling that to her face dear Draco I’m sure she’ll really appreciate your input, might even give you a promotion for that kind of deduction Sherlock.” This time it was the blond who gave an eye roll.

“Like you’d know. Well Potter,have fun playing footsoldier, I doubt you’ll serve much more of a purpose outside of that anyways.” The youngest Malfoy said with finality before swaggering away under some sort of illusion he’d won that argument.

Holly just smiled at how wrong he was before making her own way downstairs.

=

The room was nearly filled by the time she arrived,the families under the Dark Lady arranged down the table in order of importance. Naturally the Malfoys had a place quite high up alongside the Notts and Parkinson's, the children of the three families preening themselves in a way to inflate their importance much like the peacocks in the gardens would. They were rich and that was about it making them good supporters but terrible Death Eaters. 

“How pathetic.” Holly inwardly shook her head at their grandstanding.

As her eyes moved down the table she saw the faces of the Crabbes, Goyles, Flints,Bulstrodes,Higgin’s who seemed to be the enforcers and muscle of the alliance followed many more she either didn’t know or care to name. Her eyes drifted to the families even closer to her at the end of the table appearing to be made up of either newer or more neutral families.She noted the Zabini’s and Greengrasses among them with disdain.While their children had never joined in with the bullying they had never helped her either preferring just to look down their noses at her like it had been her fault for the bullying, like it was her fault for existing.

Holly decided she hated nearly everyone in the room already while looking for her some sign of where she was to sit,her green eyes raking up and down the table before locking eyes with the red iris of the Dark Lady who gestured to the next to her.

Draco gaped as Holly passed him, taking the seat left of Voldemort, framing the blond's shocked reaction in her memory.The other families shot glances at her but kept their cold and emotionless pureblood masks. The Dark Lady let her settle into the plush seat before speaking.

“If you needed better clothes you could have asked pet.” Voldemort spoke quietly in her ear sounding more disappointed than angry.

“Apologies Mistress I was not aware it was such a formal meeting.I don’t have any clothes for such a meeting either.” Holly replied,her eyes glancing at the much better dressed Lords and Ladys around her feeling herself flush with embarrassment.

“I see, I will purchase you some soon then my dear, It hurts to see you dressed like a beggar my dear.” the Dark Lady replied.

“Thank you mistress.” Holly replied politely as she sat up straighter.They sat in silence and watched as the last few members trickled in. One being Snape to which Holly grimaced. The man was a Death Eater, what a surprise Holly thought sarcastically. He saw her but said nothing as he settled into the seat just below the Notts. The other was a messy,brown haired man with a crazed look in his eye, that eye was also winking at her.

“Oh so that’s Barty.” Holly found herself grinning at the man who took the seat between Holly and the Malfoys on the left side of the table.Holly went to speak to him but was cut off by the Dark Lady’s introduction.The pair smiled at each other instead before turning their focus towards their boss.

“-as such.” Voldemort continued through her speech “We will keep operating in the shadows and take advantage of the ministry's blindness to sow the seeds of discontent needed for a successful takeover in the next few years. My friends we now have the opportunity to end another war before it begins if Severus’s information is correct.”

“It is My Lady.” Severus nodded before turning to the gathering “Dumbledore and his order are in disarray already, Dumbledore’s been branded a madman in the press and as a result many of them have ignored his call for support. Both of our foes are tearing themselves apart and are more likely to turn on each other then us right now.”

“Yes and that my faithful is thanks to the newest member of my inner circle.” Voldemort grinned as she gestured for Holly to stand up.

The younger girl blinked before pushing herself up, meeting the judgemental eyes of the group with a small smile and polite bow.

“As you may have noticed, the Girl who lived is here alongside me, for you see I have chosen.” Voldemort met her eyes “To make her my protege and member of my inner circle.” The announcement was met by a few whispers and gasps. The blood drained from the faces of Draco ,Pansy,Theodore and a fair few others who realized what that meant.

Holly now had a higher status than them. The so called filthy half breed golden girl of the Slytherin house was now second to the Dark Lady herself. Holly kept her face neutral but with great difficulty,already planning out her revenge and how best to serve it. She’d make this year her year with her new found status.She also swore to prove she deserved a spot there, that she was better then them like they had always thought of themselves.

“And to prove any of your doubts wrong she will demonstrate her loyalty to me right here in front of you all.” The Dark Lady spoke darkly,sending an unwanted tingle up Holly’s spine “You will notice that the Davis’s seats are empty today.” She gestured to two seats nearer the back. 

A few murmurs formed as Lucius and Severus shared a grimace.

“I have found this morning thanks to Barty here that we had two turncoats in our midst, who have decided to turn their backs on us. Dear Anais Davis and her half blood daughter Tracey thought they could sell secrets out to my enemies in exchange for immunity.” Voldemort shook her head “Anais thought she could lie to me even after I gracefully allowed her marriage to a muggleborn as an act of good faith and then later gave her a seat on my council after her widowing all those years ago. She thought she could use her daughter to spy on us.” her voice spoke with cold fury laced within her delicate speech “Mrs Davis is already dead, commiting suicide instead of facing her punishment so in her stead Tracey here will bear her sins.” The Dark Lady paused “And as most of you know the punishment for betrayal is death.”

She then clapped her hands and a bound Tracey Davis appeared at the feet of the Dark Lady,roughly gagged and bruised.She looked around in panic at the sight of so many Death Eaters. She was a half blood like Holly but not bullied nearly as much, probably due to her family's former position in the Dark Lady’s court. 

The struggling girl looked around to her classmates who in response looked away awkwardly,her eyes were begging to stain with tears now as they looked to her supposed best friend Daphne Greengrass.

The blond girl turned her nose up at Tracy with a huff. Ever the ice queen Holly supposed.

“This will serve as a lesson to my younger audience. Stay with me and I promise you riches,status and power beyond your wildest dreams,betray me....well you’ll see.” She smirked cruelly before turning to Holly, her voice lowering to a whisper.

“Make a show of it but don’t use the unforgivables, that's too dull and unoriginal for this crowd. Show them something they won’t forget, something that will make them fear you. I know you are itching to do something like this my dear.” She grinned “And don’t worry the trace can’t track you here either so go wild.” She added before patting Holly on the back as the younger girl climbed onto the table and stepped forward, coming face to face with Tracey now.

The gag was removed and the girl let out a whimper before bursting into tears, her sobs racking the room as the many purebloods forced themselves to watch “p-please no.” The girl's voice was hoarse from the gag as she forced more noise out of her mouth,more pleads and begs to live.Holly ignored them and drew her wand as her mind cycled through spells and curses. Just like the bird all those years ago she found herself trembling in excitement at the chance to cause pain.

**Trigger warning for torture scene.**

The wand was raised and Holly began to cast. What happened afterwards was brutal as her classmates and their families were forced to watch Holly slowly dismember their friend, starting by lopping off her fingers and ears, her blood flowing freely onto the dark oak of the table. Tracey was then burnt all over,the smell of scorched skin tinting the air. Holly let the girl stew in her pain for a moment before strategically breaking the bones in her lower body, starting from the bottom and working her way up to the waist, each bone audibly shattering,punctuated by animalistic cries of pain. 

In the space of a few minutes Tracey Davis had become unrecognizable, her body scorched beyond repair,her blood still dripping onto the table, she was unable to move due to the damage inflicted to her lower body and now just cried freely out of her one functional eye as she awaited the end.

“End it now my protege.” The Dark Lady ordered.

Holly smirked, raising her wand to fire one last curse known as the entrail expelling curse,there were cries from all sides as the girls guts were forced out of her body now resting between her legs. Many covered either their own or their children's eyes now,praying for the depravity to end. Draco and the others swallowed heavily as they looked up at Holly’s crazed expression and back to their former friend's mangled and disemboweled body.

Tracey Davis breathed her last shaky breath before her eyes closed forever in a bloody gory mess of her own intestines.

**Trigger warning over**

Holly found herself unable to get the grin off her face as she jumped off the table settling back into her seat ignoring the horrified looks from the majority and focused on the beaming smile of Lady Voldemort.

“I hope this meeting has been informative.” She looked around to the repulsed faces of her faithful. Nagini who had been resting under the Dark Lady’s seat rose smelling fresh flesh,the snake slithered across the table stopping at Davis’s body and slowly beginning to devour her corpse all while hissing in satisfaction as her master continued her speech.

“My protege had hopefully proved herself now as a member of this organization.” Voldemort smirked at the nodding heads “I expect the same level of dedication from all of you, starting today your children will no longer behave like the spoiled brats I have seen so far, I will not accept such sub par standards from members of the sacred twenty eight. You have been warned.” She glared at the children who shrank under her gaze knowing that their days of getting by on their names rather than merit. 

“Th-they understand My Lady.” Lucius spoke up for the group of parents and children with a stutter “We will all strive to improve over the summer in order to please you.”

“Make sure of it.” She responded darkly “Meeting adjourned.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo um that was interesting? Honestly I was caught between being graphic as hell and just glancing over the torture but I believe I found a good median. I hope the scene wasn't too over the top but I wanted to show the depths of Holly's depravity. Let me know in the comments
> 
> At first I was going to have her torture a random muggle but I felt that idea was too generic and bland but I wanted to have her demonstrate her dedication in a way that made people disgusted and afraid of her. Tracey was not going to serve much of a purpose in this fic so she got to be the sacrificial lamb so to speak. I thought choosing a classmate would be a good idea as not only would it show Holly's disregard for those around her but also put the fear of Merlin into Draco and the others as they now saw first hand what Holly could do to them if she wished. There's a reason I put the "Evil Harry Potter." tag on this. Again though I do not condone her actions in the slightest.
> 
> I don't have loads of other Pov's planned like the Dumbledore one at the start of the chapter. I don't think the man is a idiot,he's made mistakes yes but I felt the scene helped show that he knows that and regrets it deeply hence the "Well meaning Albus Dumbledore tag. Now with Holly MIA he needs some sort of plan,i wonder what it could be?
> 
> The second year leaves a few plot holes and questions in this fic that I hadn't covered before. I hope you understand the basis of what went down that year now.Holly is a Slytherin and I couldn't come up with a reason why she would willingly go hunting for a creature that can kill with a glare. Dumbledore knew this as well which is why he killed the snake before he could get booted out of Hogwarts by Malfoy.
> 
> Ok yet another rant over! I hope everyone reading is having a great lead up to Christmas. If you enjoyed this (Or didn't) let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Next chapter:Training begins and the Dark Lady realises something she never knew about herself.


	8. Chapter 8-Aftermaths and difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly has a breakdown,begins her training and makes a new friend-not necessarily in that order.
> 
> (See notes below for more details.)

Holly had never seen a group of people file out of a room so quickly as she had today, literally seconds after the meeting had ended the gathering had to the most part scrambled away as soon as the meeting ended,sending quick and respectful replies before bolting likely to recover from what they had just witnessed. The corpse may have been devoured at this point but the memory was forever etched into their minds. A memory many were probably itching to forget about.

“Cowards.” Barty shook his head in disgust before turning to Holly “Miss Potter.” He began in his best Alastor Moody impression “10 points to Slytherin for excellent and innovative spellwork.” he chuckled.

“Thank you professor.” Holly laughed, playing along “I doubt my work is anything though compared to the great Barty Crouch Junior.” 

“I dunno, the entrail expelling curse was a neat touch,especially in front of an audience.” He lowered his tone “Did you see the look on the Malfoy brat’s face? I thought for sure he was going to throw up.”

“I wish.” Holly chuckled darkly “it would really have put emphasis on how weak and truly useless our generation is right now.” She added with a hint of disadian.

“Well not all useless.” Barty winked.

“Thanks Barty.”

“Who said I was talking about you, I’m sure young Mr Crabbe has lots of talents.”

“Yeah and the moon’s made of cheese Barty.”

“It might be.Have you been there?”

“No…”

“Then who’s to say it isn't.”

“Barty the moon isn’t made of cheese.”

“I’m not seeing any evidence.”

“How would I - wait why am I discussing this with you?”

“I’m an excellent conversationalist.”

“Children.” The Dark Lady interrupted in a exasperated manner “Please take your idiotic discussions somewhere else if needed.”

“Sorry Mistress.” The pair replied in union before lowering their voices.

“But seriously thanks Barty,it’s nice to meet you now you're no longer under all that polyjuice.” Holly responded with a genuine smile.

“Thanks, I'm a handsome hunk aren't I?” Barty joked to her, flexing his imaginary muscles.

“Wouldn’t have said handsome, maybe slimy,a bit on the tubby side perhaps?.” Holly teased before they broke into quiet bouts of laughter.

=

“Had your fun?” The Dark Lady questioned her as Barty left the room, still quietly laughing from their conversation.

“Apologies Mistress.” Holly replied in a more serious voice now.

“What you talk to Barty about is not a concern.” The Dark Lady rolled her eyes “Now come we need to discuss your training for the summer.”

“Understood.” Holly replied following the older woman's long strides out of the meeting room, just about catching up with the Dark Lady. They walked together passing the few remaining groups of people all talking in hushed tones and nervous glances.The death of Tracey Davis had been a message, a reminder of what happened to the unloyal. For most of the children it was the first death they had ever seen and with the way things were going it was unlikely that it would be the last. 

“Firstly excellent work my dear, you performed admirably, I myself made my first kill at fifteen, young Myrtle Warren, now known as moaning Myrtle falling prey to the basilisk I set on her,what a shame.” The Dark Lady smirked “She used to stare at me in class you know? Those big framed eyes of her trained on me constantly throughout the day.My very own stalker.” Voldemort reminisced thoughtfully about her school days.

“Is that why you killed her?” Holly asked neutrally, suddenly feeling the need to perform an exorcism on a certain Hogwarts ghost as she felt a strange sense of annoyance and defensiveness on her mistresses behalf rise up in her chest.

“No, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Voldemort replied “A pity,she did have rather pretty eyes.” Voldemort added as a tease, noticing her Horcruxes jealousy. 

Oh Holly was buying exorcism materials the next time she visited Diagon.

  
  
  


=

“Now down to business my protege.” The Dark Lady started as the pair settled into their seats “We have six weeks ahead of us,six weeks for me to train you up as my protege, you will be expected to read the books I give you and complete work assigned to you during that time.” She told her “We will have lessons in defence, non verbal casting, advanced classes in all of your subjects as well as basic Death Eater training and protocol. If we can find time we will also begin your studies into the dark arts and If you prove yourself to be adept you’ll find yourself marked as one of mine before the summer is over, If not….” The Dark Lady let the threat hang “Well It won’t come to that will it pet?”

“Of course not.” Holly replied confidently “I’m eager to prove myself.”

“Good.” The Dark Lady replied “My protege needs to be the best there is, I know you're clever my dear we just need to grasp your potential.”

“Thank you but I must ask.” Holly paused “What about occlumency lessons?”

“Ah yes.” The Dark Lady sighed “I won’t have time for those sadly, Severus will oversee those lessons.”

Holly groaned at the thought of spending more time with the potions master “Is there anyone else?” her voice had a begging tone to it.

“Why? Don’t you want to spend time with your dear head of house? Or do you just want to spend more time with me?” The Dark Lady spoke in an almost seductive tone, grinning as her Horcruxes face unintentionally flared up into a furious blush.

“Well except Barty there's no one here I’d wish to spend time with.” Holly retorted, ignoring her reddening face “Besides Tamsin your m-my friend,my teacher as odd as it sounds, I want to spend more ti-time with you….if possible of course.” She awkwardly finished before looking to the floor as a lull fell between them in the silence of the office.

“Thank you Holly.” Tamsin broke the silence, not quite sure of what to say herself “We’ll err speak more tomorrow. You are dismissed.”

“Ye-yeah thanks.” Holly stuttered before almost running out of the office. 

“Holly a friend.” The Dark Lady murmured into her desk “Your an odd one even for a Horcrux.”

=

“Well that was awkward.” A snarky voice chastised Holly in her head.

“Yeah no shit.” She thought to herself. What the hell was that? She found herself asking the question for over the past hour. To distract herself she had begun working on her summer assignments but every few minutes she found her mind returning back to her conversation with the Dark Lady.

_“Besides Tamsin,your m-my friend, my teacher as odd as it sounds, I want to spend more ti-time with you….if possible of course.”_

Her mind repeated those words over and over as it developed into a mocking mantra rhythmically playing in her head as she worked.

“Fuck!” Holly snarled as the quill in her hand broke, spilling ink over the fresh parchment,she drew her wand and used a cleaning charm to remove the ink as she cursed herself for her heavy hand.

“What were you thinking?” She challenged herself “Did you really give a friendship speech to the Dark Lady? Oh wait.” She paused “It’s not friendship you want is it? Really? Love? How pathetic are you to latch the first person that shows you an iota of respect you stupid freak.” The voice morphed into that of her relatives, then Snape and then her schoolmates. Their stuck up faces laughing and mocking her like they always did. In that moment she wasn’t Holly Potter the Dark Lady’s protege murderer and torturer, right now she was Holly Potter the lonely little child that no one had wanted.

Holly screeched and wiped the contents on the desk away before breathing heavily as she covered her ears. It hurt, everything hurt as she felt her body sink into the familiar feeling of a panic attack. The terror left as quick as it had come though,leaving Holly a sobbing mess, face down on the desk in shame asking herself the same question over and over.

Why couldn’t she be loved?

=

_Hogwarts 1944_

_“Now who can tell me what this one is.” Professor Slughorn pointed towards the bubbling pink potion in front of the NEWT class_

_“Sir.”_

_“Yes Fawley.”_

_“I believe that is Amortentia_ _Sir.A powerful love potion”_

_“You're right on the first part Miss Fawley but like most i’ve taught you've made the same mistake with the last bit.” Slughorn tutted “Amortentia does not produce love. It’s simply impossible since love is not a quantifiable material. What it does create is a deep obsession, it is what the muggles might call a date rape drug.” Slughorn sighed “And while never totally proven it is said those born under the effect of the potion can never know love.” the professor grimaced “Now turn to page 165 for-_

Tamsin shook herself out of the memories, Slughorn’s fateful words repeated in her head like a continuous stinging hex, attacking her mind the more she focused on it. That dreaded sentence taunting her quietly at the back of her mind as she worked.

_“It is said those born under the effect of the potion can never know love.”_

It explained so much but comforted her so little that day.She cursed her mother for drugging the muggle man she called a father. She cursed her father for abandoning them to the streets, she even killed him later and her grandparents like the worthless trash that they were, for what they had done, for not accepting her.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a streak of pain on her head causing her to gasp,she felt a flash of anger and it subsided, leaving as quickly as it had come. The temporary thumping in her head stopped a moment later.

It appeared her Horcrux was having her own issues. The Dark Lady sighed, pulling out a potions book and turning to the well creased page on Amortentia.It was going to be a long afternoon and there was plenty to do.

The word remained there, stuck in her head like a piece of popcorn in a tooth, impossible to dislodge and painful to endure the Dark Lady turned her mind to other things like Dumbledore’s rotting corpse, supreme power,Holly sat in her la-

She shook her head and kept reading. Her Horcrux was becoming more and more difficult every day and so were her feelings she supposed.

Bloody Holly Potter.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well writing that chapter really derailed towards the end. I wanted this to serve as a bridging chapter between the last one and next one while establishing some more relationship stuff.
> 
> Barty being a crackhead is a personal head-cannon of mine.The idea of Barty and Holly sitting back and joking together after a murder made me laugh and was something I wanted to see so I added it.
> 
> Honestly though I'm trying to get Tamsin and Holly together in a way that isn't too forced or rushed right now. They are both emotionally constipated people but probably understand each other better than anyone else (Plus it says fast burn in the tags ;-) so be warned) Tamsin while attracted to Holly since she is a part of her is currently in the process of understanding the difference between affection and love hence the flashback so well have to wait and see on her.
> 
> Holly I feel has already realised her feelings but her own past and doubts will hold her back. I wonder who will confess first? Take a guess in the comments? I hope I'm representing their growing relationship well.
> 
> Hope everyone is excited for Christmas and is doing well. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!
> 
> Next chapter:Time skips and shopping sprees


	9. Chapter 9-Flirts and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly goes shopping,confronts her peers and gets scolded by Tamsin as a result, a typical Thursday really.
> 
> (See notes below for details.)

“Up,let’s do this again.” Tamsin's voice commanded with a cold and merciless demeanor plastered on her face like a splash of warpaint.Tamsin Riddle was a ruthless dueler and she was making sure Holly knew that.

“Al-alright.” Holly staggered back up, nursing her wand arm.The pair were training using no verbal casting-a must If you wanted to win duels.It was tough but the Dark Lady was a good teacher and Holly was an even quicker learner.Together they were making good progress overall just as predicted.

“Now focus, I’m not expecting you to beat me but try to land a hit dear.” Tamsin spoke in an almost condescending tone. Her mouth upturned into a cruel smirk, twirling the yew wand between her fingers casually as Holly shook herself off.

“Easier said than done.” Holly snorted before raising her wand just out of the Dark Lady’s view and suddenly firing a cutting spell off while the older woman was waiting.

Tamsin did notice though and blocked the attack with ease “Not playing fair?” She frowned mockingly “Good, you understand that playing nice is suicidal on the battlefield.” She replied by firing off an attack of her own.

“Fuck.” Holly swore, silently casting a Protego to block the attack. 

“Do try to keep up.” Tamsin stated and their duel was truly underway.

Holly would swear she almost had her after training but whether that was a lie or not was up to who you asked.

  
  


=

“Potter.” The potions master bowed his head as Holly entered a quieter wing of the manor to practice her Occlumency. Snape had opened his first lesson with a supposed “Apology” for his treatment of her which Holly could only assume was done because his boss had held him at metaphorical wand point. The Snape she knew and loathed would never willingly apologize to her, she had spent her first year asking for help with the bullying though she likely knew now he had probably just encouraged the Slytherins further instead.

She didn’t ask for help again after that year.

Not that Holly hadn’t felt some semblance of empathy with the potions master.Lupin had told her before during his attempts at “Reconnecting” about the pranks her father and his friends used to play on the man (One of the reasons she wasn’t eager to know about them) and she had supposed Snape was just an older her in some respects. But that didn’t mean Holly would forget or forgive for that matter, it just wasn’t in her nature to. Besides the man was a double agent after all, his days were likely numbered no matter who won.

And when his days finally ran out Holly swore she would be there.

“Now Potter.” Snape began with a small sneer “I will see how well you have practiced this week without me, prepare yourself...legilimens!” 

Holly closed her mind off in preparation,she felt the pull of the spell as Snape tried to extract information from her. He pulled harder and she pushed back,she pushed at him and he staggered slightly,they continued like this for a minute or so before Holly came out on top, just about stopping the attack before it penetrated her strong mental defences. The pair were breathing heavily after their battle of wills.

“No-not bad Potter.” Snape looked disappointed “But we still have a ways to go.”

“Of course we do.” Holly muttered under her breath as she prepared for round two.

=

A few days before her birthday the equipment list for the year arrived and it was decided that Holly had to go with the Malfoys and others to get her school supplies. As such he found herself in Diagon alley with a mixture of her Slytherin peers. Fortunately due to training she hadn't been forced to see much of them yet but today it would seem her luck had run out.

Needless to say they eyed her warily,waiting for her to make a move. Holly didn’t yet, she enjoyed watching them squirm under her gaze as they were now forced to walk on eggshells around her. Retribution would come in time but only….actually when they screwed up and Holly knew one of them would,brats like Malfoy and Parkinson were far too vain and proud of themselves to keep their tempers and arrogance under control. They would try something stupid towards her and then Holly would strike and have an excuse to. It would be painful and humiliating just like what they had done to her, she’d make sure of it but for now she enjoyed them sweating from under the Sword of Damocles hovering over their heads as they were forced to better themselves. She hoped for everyones's sake they'd learn a thing a two.

But what could Holly say, Karma was a bitch.

The group floated through the shops, the other teenagers keeping a distance from her, not that she was complaining as it gave her a chance to shop in peace.Narcissa Malfoy though kept fairly close, likely to make sure Holly didn’t get carted off by an Order member but while she was shopping she had felt the woman's gaze on her more then once, her expression pitying as the girl strolled from shop to shop with the group.

“How odd.” Holly shook her head in confusion the few times when the woman wasn’t watching.

The day continued in the same manner as they brought books, robes and other necessities for the year. Holly was able to get more clothes which was always a plus but of course someone had to try and ruin her day.

“Potter.” Draco called as they arrived back, finally mustering the guts to speak to her.

“Malfoy.” She spun on the spot and met the boy eye to eye. The others were joining them for dinner and now stood behind in some sort of display of solidarity between the bratty teenagers.

“When are you planning to stop this charade then?” He drawled in a pretentious manner.

“Come again?” Holly replied, feigning ignorance, enjoying the annoyed look that grew on his face.

“You know what I mean you damn monster.” He snapped at her only to quickly find a wand at his throat.

“Oh I know what you mean Malfoy.” Holly lowered her voice to a cold snarl “i know what you think of me, I know you and your friends hate me and think I’m undeserving of my place here but tell me who has some of the highest grades in the year? Who was willing to kill for our Mistress? Who’s lies and deception have cost Albus Dumbledore his position of Chief Warlock?” She spat the questions out, digging her wand slightly into his neck.

Draco paled but stayed strong as he continued “You're still just a half blood bi- he was cut off by a silent hex that knocked him backwards, his body crashing into a wall and leaving him there still and silent.

The group collectively gasped as Pansy and Theo ran over to the boy “You can’t assault someone in their own home Potter!” Parkison protested, nursing Draco’s unconscious body. The rest of them either snarled at her or took a step back, not wanting to be the next target of her spellwork.

“He started it.” Holly shrugged “You’d think he’d treat his guests with better manners.” she then broke into a smirk “Shouldn’t you be addressing your betters with a bit more respect?”

Parkinson glared at her “Not for long Potter, If you think that yo-

Holly interupted with a yawn and left,a dumbfounded group of teenagers behind in her wake.

=

“Ah your back.” The Dark Lady announced as Holly stepped into her office.

“Yes finally.” Holly sighed “You might want to send someone to the east wing, Draco had a slight….accident.” Holly tried to keep her smirk down.

“What did you do?” The Dark Lady replied,her brow raised like a mother scolding her ward.

“Nothing….” Holly tried to avoid her piercing gaze

“And you call me childish.” The older woman glowered in annoyance.

“He insinuated that I did not deserve my place here.” Holly protested.

“Oh I see.” The Dark Lady replied as her shoulders relaxed “If the boy can’t understand that talent and hard work outweigh his own laziness and arrogance then that is his mistake. As a pureblood he should be striving to improve himself as an example to others rather than belittling those who do better and work harder.” She spoke with a shine in her eyes as her tone turned more professional, speaking more like a ruler then a mentor in the moment. 

“Does that mean I can keep doing it?” Holly asked excitedly.

“I would prefer my future followers undamaged if at all possible.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“Holly.” The Dark Lady started before being interrupted by one Lucius Malfoy.

“My Lady my son has be-

“I know Lucius.” She cut him off “Do you know why he got attacked?”

“No but Potter sh-

“I know Lucius.” the Dark Lady repeated, her annoyance growing “He dared to insult my protege.” She let the words hang in the air as the meaning dawned on Lucius.

“All do respects My Lady sh-

“Draco has had it coming for years, Mr Malfoy.” Holly cut him off this time “It’s about time her understood that daddy can’t solve all of his problems don’t you think?” She tilted her head in a threatening way that made Lucius shudder.

“I have warned her to hold back from now on.” The older woman trained her eyes on the teenager “And you will teach your son respect if your family wishes to maintain their position in my inner circle.”

“I-i-i Understand M-my Lady.” He conceded under the threat of a demotion and slipped out of the office without any more protest.

The Dark Lady’s gaze turned back to Holly “You will use more responsible methods from now on pet.” The Dark Lady chided “Or you will find yourself facing my own hexes and curses, understood?”

Holly stiffened slightly, “Of course Mistress.” She replied politely.

**“Mistressss what isss the racket?”** A hiss called out from under Voldemort's desk, Nagini’s head appeared a moment later as she slithered over to Holly who scratched her under the chin like she normally would.

**“Afternoon Nagini.”** Holly smiled as she petted the snake, moving her hand to stroke her chin **“How are you faring today?”** She asked in a teasing tone.

**“Better if ssssomone.”** the snake turned her gaze to Tamsin **“Could keep the noise down, Sssnakes have to sssleep Tamsin.”** The snake chastised the woman who pointedly ignored the jab.

**“You could always move in with me Nagini.”** Holly suggested.

“ **”Yesss-**

**“No.”** Tamsin quickly interjected **“Holly I can barley trust you to look after yourself.”**

“ **Are you comparing me to a pet.”**

**“Yes I have to keep you under constant supervision as seen earlier.”**

**“I always thought I’d look nice in a collar.”** Holly spoke in a subtle but suggestive manner before pausing, then paleling, then choking on her own spit in shock of her own words “Apologies.” She slipped back into english “Th-that was just a joke Mistress, I meant noth-

“Don’t worry about it.” Tamsin smirked “And for the record I think you’d look nice like that as well.” The statement making Holly go from white to red faster than you could say “Hogwarts.”

“Mistress I… Oh afternoon Holly.” Barty greeted cheerily “What cat got your tongue?” He asked at Holly's silence, Tamsin just smiling as the younger girl recovered.

Nagini shook her head, stupid humans and their stupid mating games. Love was much easier in her time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended on quite the fluffy note I think. I wanted this chapter to just help skip through part of the summer training Holly's going through and offer a peek into what's been going on. I believe there are still two chapters to go before we get back to Hogwarts so the summer still has plenty left to offer.
> 
> I've decided to use bold text when using Parseltongue, a lot of fics do it and I thought it would be useful to be able to differentiate between the language used as I will be using Parsel more as the fic goes on.
> 
> Oh boy had I been waiting for Holly to blast someone. Consider that a warning shot Draco ;-)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10-Birthdays and balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly's birthday comes and goes.There's a ball and Nagini just wants her speakers to hurry things up.
> 
> Will the night end with a kiss?
> 
> (See notes below for details.)

July the thirty first. Holly’s birthday and her least favorite day of the year with one of her best memories linked to it. A complete juxtaposition of meanings. It had always been spent working for the Dursley's, no presents or celebrations. It was just a date to mock her, to remind her no-one loved her or would want to spend their time with her on her birthday.On the other hand it was also the day she received her Hogwarts letter, the day she found out she was special.So today she wasn’t expecting much, most in the manor either didn’t know or wouldn’t care.

All except Tamsin.

“My dear are you in there?” Her knuckles rapped against the bedroom door “I figured someone better wish you a happy birthday.” She stepped inside with a package “So here you go my protege, consider this a gift for your hard work so far and a birthday present.”

Holly was rooted still at the sight of the gift. She received her invisibility cloak at eleven but this was the first brand new gift she’d ever received and it had come from the Dark Lady.

“Th-thank you.” Holly stuttered in shock “I-i

“Just open it.”

“Ye-yes.” Holly deftly unwrapped the package revealing a simple but beautiful green dress with silver trimmings clearly made from acromantula silk, it’s firm but soft texture giving it away.

“Do you like it?” Tamsin asked, almost impatiently, her eyes examining her reaction nervously.

“I love it.” She held the dress closer before examining a tiny problem with the dress.

“Uhh Tamsin.”

“Yes.”

“The dress...it's a bit big.” Holly turned to face her holding the dress out against her frame to show the obvious size difference.

“Ah.” Tamsin smirked “Well firstly it has a one size fits all charm.” Her smirk grew “And second you will want it that size.”

Holly just blinked in confusion.

“The Malfoy summer ball is later this week.” The Dark Lady huffed in annoyance “I will need to be glamoured for obvious reasons in order to attend and you will be aged up to avoid awkward questions with the ministry.” She stated.

“I see.” Holly nodded “So we’ll be using different names.” she stated rather then asked.

“Yes we will be going as Sophia Whittingham and her wife Hope who you will be.They're a English alchemist couple living in Australia who have decided to come and visit their benefactors the Malfoys for the summer.” Tamsin smirked at Holly's shocked expression.

“We’re married?” Holly responded “And do I have to have the accent?” She joked.

“If you wish and yes we’re married while at the party, I’m not letting you out of my sight, not with the substantial amounts of sleazy ministry officials in attendance.” Tamsin replied as she began circling Harry.”

“What worried about my safety?” Holly feigned innocence “Or theirs?”

“Both my dear.”

=

“An ageing potion.” Holly muttered as she eyed the dull green potion with fascination. She had spent the past few days wondering what an older her would look like as she worked between lessons. Would she be taller? Curvier? Prettier?

Would Tamsin like her more if she was older? That was the unspoken question lingering on her mind as she downed the concoction with a gulp. Holly closed her eyes and felt a pull and tug as her bone structure grew, her face melted and shifted into a more mature look as her features became more narrow and defined, her body convulsed for a few seconds then stopped allowing her to reopen her eyes and assess her new form. The girl (Now woman) was a couple of inches taller, her hair was slightly longer. Her face looked older but more defined. She reached down to grasp her chest and smirked. Seems she had some more growing to do.

There was little time to waste though with the party later that evening. She locked her door and went to work on her appearance. Her twintails now replaced by a neat bun tied at the back of head with her scar glamoured away by her magic. A subtle amount of makeup and perfume were applied as she slipped into the dress Tamsin gave her admiring the felt like feeling between her fingers. The skirt of the dress reached just above her shoes,the colour matching her eyes and allegiances. The dress was her own political statement as well as fashionable. 

The clock behind her chimed signalling it was time to go. She was ready not a moment too soon as she slipped out of her room and down to her rendezvous with Tamsin to begin the party.

  
  


=

**“Mistressss.”** Nagini hissed **“Itss time to go.”**

**“Yes Nagini I will be there in a moment”** The Dark Lady replied as she studied herself in the mirror. The glamor had changed her hair and eyes to the same shade of chocolate brown, she was slightly shorter and ten years younger than before. Her dress was similar to Holly’s but in a darker shade of green and adorned with deep black accents instead of silver.

**“You worry too much, I’m ssssure the little sssspekaer will adore you no matter what you look like.”** The snake voiced her annoyance with her tone.

**“As The Dark Lady It is my duty to appear respectable no matter what form I take.”** She replied, brushing a stray hair back into place.

**“Yess you’ve sssaid that ssserval timesss.”** Nagini replied sarcastically.

**“Someones moody today.”** Tamsin snorted.

**“No I'm jussssst very fed up of watching you and the ssssmaller one fail missserably at the sssham people would call a mating ritual my Misssstresss.”** Nagini had somehow worked out how to roll her eyes and it was terrifying.

**“Its actually called courting Nagini and look at that.”** She smirked **“It's time to go.”**

**“Mark my wordsss Mistresss, if you do not court the other ssspeaker by tonight I will lock you out.”** The snake glared like a basilisk at the Dark Lady.

**“You wouldn’t”** Tamsin stared back in defiance of her moody Horcrux.

**“You’d be sssuprised.”** Her scaly friend replied back.

Tamsin shook her head at the snakes ominous words, opening the door to Holly. Well she hoped it was Holly, she was beautiful but Tamsin tried not to focus on that to survive the night with her little sanity left in tact. 

“Ah, there you are pet.” She gave Holly’s body a quick once over “You look lovely.” She stated unabashedly.

“Ye-yeah you do too.” Holly replied slightly more abashed as she too gave Tamsin a once over “Shall we leave now Sophia dear?” She held out her arm in mock chivalry.

“I was hoping you’d ask that dearest Hope.” Tamsin took her arm and led them down the hall.

=

“Those shoes look uncomfortable.”

“What a stupid mustache.”

“If someone doesn't kill that man before this evening ends I gladly will.”

“What respectable pureblood wears that much pink?!”

“Dolores Umbridge apparently.” Holly retorted when the woman was out of earshot after their “Conversation.” The evening was fairly bland it turned out, filled with stuffy purebloods and incompetent Minstery officials who gatherd to boast of their so called “Achivements.” 

“She's set to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher this year.” Tamsin watched the toad like woman speak with the other ministry cronies, her face twisted into false glee that made her want to vomit.

“Can you just teach me this year?” Holly only half joked to her “I don’t have to go back if you want.” She grasped Tamsin’s arm slightly tighter.

“As much as I would love your twenty four hour company pet.” She smirked “You are still my protege and are still needed for the cause. We will have plenty of time to celebrate when we’ve won. We’ll have an eternity together actually.” 

Holly’s eyes widened “Wait….Does that mean?” She looked up desperately into Tamsin’s eyes for a response.

“I was planning on telling you later but yes it is what you think. As long as I live,death from age cannot touch you.” Tamsin stated plainly.

“Will I stop ageing?” She replied looking down at her older body.

“At some point yes.” Tamsin grinned “Hopefully after you hit this age range though.” She with a dark, lustful look in her eye.

Holly blushed “Yes.” She replied before swiftly changing the subject with Tamsin promising to discuss their shared immortality later in the year.

=

“And that Is how I plan to arrange the budget for the coming year. Quite marvelous really and completely doable.” Minster Fudge finished off his rant about Ministry business to the unimpressed pair.

“Facinsting Minster, It seems you have things truly under control.” Tamsin lied, feeding the man's overgrown ego like a good guest would.

“Quite indeed.” He puffed himself up “This had been a fascinating conversation and I would love to hear more about your business later tonight my dears.” He shook the pairs hands and sauntered off into the crowd.

The pair stood in silence for a moment as they registered the fact that the Minister of magic just casually explained his next year's budget plans to two complete strangers who may or may not be the Dark Lady and her protege with nary a care to the consequences of revealing his cabinets private information.

“Tamsin?”

“Yes.”

“Why do people vote for him?” Holly asked in disbelief. She knew the man was a fool but to see the man's incompetence in person was something else.

“People are foolish.” She scoffed “He promises normality and more of the same. People don’t like change and naturally flock to him like the sheep they are.”

“Pessimist.”

“Coming from you, that means little my Horcrux.” Tamsin took another sip of champagne from her glass “Merlin why did I want to come to this.These parties used to be so much more interesting. The intrigue, the gossip, the secrets exchanged oh how exciting it was.”

“Well back in my day.” Holly joked sarcastically "I didn't think you were that old.

“Very funny.” Tamsin rolled her eyes “Care to dance” She asked suddenly, catching the younger woman off guard.

“Say goodbye to your toes.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Fine.” Holly took the older woman's arm and they strolled off onto the dance floor.

=

“Tamsin.”

“Who’s that? Are you ok my dear?”

“I mean Sophia!”

“Yes?”

“This is a partner's dance.”

“Yes, we are married after all.”

“I hate you.”

“Sticks and stones pet.”

“I really hate you.”

“What a clever use of language.” 

“I’m going to fling Nagini at you while you're sleeping.”

“You're going to have a hard time picking her up.”

“Did you just insinuate that she is fat?”

“No.”

“I’m going to tell her that you called her fat.”

The Dark Lady just sighed as the pair slow danced their way through the song,Holly leaning closer and closer into Tamsin’s chest as the song reached its ending. After a brief round of applause the pair disappeared back into the crowd, Holly giving Draco a mocking wink as they passed, enjoying his displeasure at her favor with their Mistress.

“Tamsin, I think I wish to retire for the evening.” Holly yawned, looking around to see the party began to slow down with parents taking their children home for the night and officials beginning to finish up their discussions with cheese boards and fancy biscuits as they soaked in the warm night air.

“I do as well, I will walk you back.” She replied and the two departed into the manner with brief goodbyes to those they’d met.

Holly was tired, so tired in fact that she didn’t notice the feral look the Dark Lady had plastered across her face as they stepped inside the manor.

=

“Tamsin this isn’t the way to my room.” Holly lightly protested as Tamsin picked up her pace as they approached the Dark Lady's room.

“I know.” Was all she said as Tamsin pulled Holly into the spacious bedroom.

“What do yo- She was cut off by the older woman's lips on hers,Tamsin invading her mouth as she pushed Holly up against the wall, not giving the younger girl a chance to breathe.

“Tamsi-- Holly moaned as the older woman trailed kisses down her neck,lightly biting the skin and enjoying the sounds she was making.

“Holly.” Tamsin breathed lustfully, the air warm and heavy around them as time slowed to the pace of their breathing “I’ve wanted this all evening.You shouldn’t have made yourself so tempting.” She grinned.

“Tamsin.” Holly cupped the woman's face and responded with a kiss of her own as they made out like teengaers. Holly found herself flung onto the bed and wrapped into the Dark Lady’s tight embrace.

“You're not leaving tonight.” She muttered into Holly’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Holly replied resolutely before her own weariness took her and she crashed out in the other woman's arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! I wanted to do that just before I take a break over Christmas. On that note I probably won't be posting for a couple of days as I will be spending time with my family and doing other things. The next chapter will probably be posted about the middle of next week but I make no promises. It could be earlier or It could be later.
> 
> I hope the kiss scene wasn't too awkward or sudden. It seemed in character though for Tamsin to just give in and throw Holly against the wall like that. Let me know what you think anyways, it was the first time I've wrote something like this so i'm sorry if it was terrible or uncomfortable. :-)
> 
> The part was fun to write. Umbridge made her early bird cameo (Ugh I know) The Ministry are useless as to be expected and I just wanted to show that. Holly and Tamsin snarking together throughout the party was really amusing to write as well so overall I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far.
> 
> Also Tamin's normal robes look like this if you were wondering:https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/400820435586455240/
> 
> So that's that I guess. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a merry Christmas ;-)
> 
> Next chapter:Early morning conversations and Tamsin dear your possessiveness is showing.


	11. Chapter 11-Marks and words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly gets a mark or two,Severus despairs and Tamsin has some secrets to share.
> 
> Tw:Rape is referenced but not described once during this chapter (In reference to Tom Riddle Senior.)
> 
> (See notes below for details.)

Warm. It was warm. Holly found herself in a warm embrace as she awoke, her body curled and nestling into the woman behind her arms. Unfortunately needing the bathroom she got up and with a yawn set about escaping the Dark Lady’s grasp, the potion had worn off though making it easier for Holly to wiggle out using her smaller frame.Hiking her now oversized dress up,she krept to the ensuite and returned with nary a sound.

So obviously the Dark Lady heard her.

“What are you doing up at this hour pet?” She groaned.

“Bathroom.” Holly yawned.

“Then get back to bed.” The older woman ordered.

“It’s almost 8:30 Tamsin, people will wonder where we are.” The younger girl protested tiredly.”

“Let them,simpering fools.” She snorted.

“Tamsin.” Holly sighed “Mistress all do respect but get up.”

“Bossy Horcrux.” She muttered as she got up and with no shame undressed in front of Holly, giving the girl a front seat view of her figure,long legs and ample breasts that made her blush slightly as she imprited the sight into her memory.

What a great way to wake up she supposed.

“So Tamsin.” Holly started “Is this...was last night…..I like you I guess.” She ended her jumble of words with a weak look. The Dark Lady turned around to cup Holly’s cheeks with her pale hands.

“My dear before you go on,do you know what amortentia is?” She started, Holly nodded “Well...my mother was impregnated while my father was under the influence of it.” She looked away slightly ashamed.

“He was raped?” Holly asked,almost breathless in disbelief.

“Yes.” She admitted curtly “And those born under the effect of such a potion can never know love. Holly...I can feel affection and lust like last night but love is something that may be lost on me.You should know though.” She pulled Holly into her chest “You are what I treasure most and while I may never be able to truly love you like others might and I may make mistakes,I will always be with you, I will always protect you and care for you. As you are me and I am you.” She finished strongly, staring down at the younger girl.

“I don’t care about that Tamsin, even If you can’t love me properly like I love you I don’t want anyone else.There is no-one else.” She looked up at her “I’m with you forever for better or worse.”

“You’re mine then,always.” Tamsin spoke,holding her tighter.

“Yes.” Holly gave a happy yet teary smile “Yours always.”

=

Her training continued in the same fashion. Relationship or not Tamsin didn’t let up, pushing her protege to new heights as Holly felt her magic grow stronger and stronger as she mastered the art of the duel.She could shrug off most mental attacks from Snape now much to his chagrin.Her advanced classes had her taking mock OWL and sixth year exams which she completed with relative ease and would make school easier. Draco had left her alone after the incident, him and his friends resorting to sending glares and muttered insults, not like she was already used to them.

Then came the day a week before she was due back to school. The day in which the Dark Lady would pass her judgement on whether or not Holly was Death Eater quality, whether or not she would receive the mark. To say she was nervous was an understatement as she awoke in Tamsin’s bed (She now slept there) to find her partner had already left. Slightly shaky she got up and dressed into some simple clothing in preparation for the day ahead.

Holly mused about her time with Tamsin. Since the party that evening Holly realised she had spent little time without her, either training or working in her study while Tamsin plotted and plowed through paperwork.There was always comfortable quiet between them,the pair basking in the warmth the other provided. The tapping of papers and scratching of quills providing a small symphony for their ears while the cool summer breeze whistled through the window of the office, tickling their cheeks and providing a much needed salve to the humidity of the afternoon.

It was perfect and a pity it didn’t last forever. That the summer couldn’t last forever but alas she would have to return to Hogwarts come September.She wouldn’t see Tamsin until Yule,no hugs,no relaxing in the office or sleeping together. For once she was sad for summer to end,now sympathising with her classmates who were always so oddly fascinated by the time of year and its trappings. At least there was Yule to look forward to.

But she was Holly Potter and Holly Potter would not wait until Yule. Finally dressed she pulled her note book out from the nightstand and started to scribble in a attempt to ease her nerves.Her summer “Project” had been coming along quite nicely, just the finishing touches needed so she could deal with her no Tamsin till Yule problem.

=

“Ah Holly you're here.” The Dark Lady stated when Holly entered the meeting room at 10:00 on the dot as instructed. A large group was with her consisting of the pureblood families that were present when Holly killed Tracey. Like her they were also nervous,even afraid of the young girl as she took a seat at the end of the table, tapping her fingers in the wood to ease her nerves.

“Your results throughout training have been most impressive.” Her Mistress started “You have shown commitment towards my cause and ruthlessness towards our enemies.” A few behind her shuddered at the memory “You will receive the mark my protege.” She announced as whispers and murmurs carried around the room. Across from her she could see Barty grinning widely and wildly next to Lucius who looked paler than usual. The few teens in the room notably Draco and Theo looked green with envy at the statement which just added to Holly’s joy, knowing she would be the youngest recorded Death Eater in the group's history.

“I’m honored Mistress.” Holly shifted from her seat and dropped onto her right knee in respect “I promise to continue working hard and bring you your victory whatever it takes.”

“Good.” The Dark Lady responded “Now come here and reveal your left arm so I may forever mark you as my own.” 

Holly approached her with a neutral expression hiding her anticipation as she took firm steps down the hall getting closer and closer to the moment she would officially join the Dark Lady’s service.

“Now.” She began “Hold out your left arm.” She commanded in a stern and cold voice. Holly did as she was asked,rolling down her sleeve to reveal the milky flesh of her arm to the room.

“Hold still.” The older woman spoke sternly as she pressed her wand to the skin placing the skull of the Dark mark to place itself near the top of her arm,its placement feeling like a heated brand on her tender arm. The Dark Lady paused before casting again,drawing forth a black inky snake to slither from her wand,roaming the flesh of her arm as it looked for the place to settle. Holly winced but remained stony still,breathing in and out in a rhythmic pattern as she waited for the pain to subside.

“You're almost there pet.” The Dark Lady spoke quietly so none would hear them “You’re doing so well.” Her darkened eyes gleaming in lust and pride.

After what felt like a lifetime,the pain subsided and the snake settled, coiling into the skull and making up the familiar and infamous Dark Mark.Tamsin grinned at the sight and quietly stroked it in curiosity as the others in the room stood up and applauded to congratulate the newest official member of their ranks.

Holly Potter was one of them now. 

=

Severus Snape grimaced heavily as he entered his room,quickly summoning the nearest bottle of firewhiskey he could find, uncorking the bottle and began to drink like a sailor on holiday.The burn of the alcohol was like a balm to him, soothing everything like it always had, his on true friend as the voices returned to mock him again,another evening on past regrets and shattered hopes,another reminder of how miserable everything it was. Fuck Dumbledore, fuck the Dark Lady.

Bloody fucking Holly Potter.

Her eyes  **(Lily’s eyes)** bright with glee as she murdered a classmate, one of his own Slytherins no less. Her eyes **(Lily’s eyes again)** Dark with disguised lust and admiration as she was marked by her parents killer  **(Lily’s killer)** and turned into one of “Their” own. Holly Potter a Death Eater.

Had he gone too far with the girl? He hated her  **(He could never hate Lily)** but it was his job-no his responsibility  **(When have you cared before?)** and he should have been there to protect her  **(Too late now)** he groaned as he drank in misery.He was stuck now between the two sides in this idiotic war and more regrets  **(Mudblood)** Lily’s child  **(She has her eyes)** was siding with her parents killer thanks to the actions of himself and others  **(Dumbledore** ) his own arrogance  **(Just like James)** and assumptions had turned her into the monster he had taught over the summer. The war now heavily tipped in the darks favor, all he really had left to do was his job  **(Which one?)** and wait for the end.

Either way death would come for him soon  **(Hopefully)** he knew it, his act couldn’t be kept up forever  **(She’ll kill you when she finds out)** and when it happened he’d walk happily into its embrace  **(Lily’s embrace,always Lily)**

The alcohol stopped flowing, Severus sniffed at the bottle.He needed another drink.

**=**

The manor had grown quiet again as the small celebration drew to a close, the respective parties returning home for the evening and the residents splitting into small groups to go about their evening business.For Holly it had been a exhausting afternoon with many of the tittering bottom feeders that made up the lower ranks tried to pester the young protege in hopes of currying favor with their Mistress throughout the merrymaking. Said Mistress had been less than impressed, spending the afternoon shooting killer looks at those that went too far with her Horcrux to said Horcruxes relief.

“You have too many Sycophants.” Holly stated plainly as she studied the new mark on her arm for the hundredth time, the faint dark glow of the skull's empty eyes staring back.

“Trust me I know.” Tamsin replied as she stepped into the room, locking it behind her “How’s your arm?”

“It's fine.” She replied lightly,the pain had subsided into a dull thud, more achy pain that made her arm muscles burn than anything else “How’s it look?” Holly smiled seductively towards the Dark witch.

“Wonderful.” She grinned back,pulling Holly into her grasp “I have something that would make you look even better.” Tamsin smiled as she drew a beautiful silver ornamental dagger from her robe,making the younger witch pale.

“Uh Tam-Tamsin I don’t think stabbing people is seen as very sexy.” She tried to stutter out.

“That's not what I intended dear.” The older witch rolled her eyes in fond amusement “If you remember I have a habit of engraving things that belong to me” Her red eyes were intensely deep and dark “You have my mark but I feel as my companion you deserve something..more personal.” She whispered into Holly’s ear, flushing the girl a bright red.

“Would it be a large mark?” Holly asked her curiously.

“It would only be my title.” The older witch replied,playing with the tip of the dagger as she eyed Holly up “The dagger is enchanted to leave permanent marks,the cut will scar but never heal and you or I can glamor it if needed.” She reassured her.

“If you wish it so Mistress.” Holly sighed,more eager then she let on “Just don’t make it hurt too much,my left side has had enough today as is.”

“Of course.” Tamsin replied, placing a kiss to the back of the young witches exposed neck as she ran the flat side of the dagger down her collarbone “Just relax.”

=

That night the two lay together,the now Death Eater lying on her front to avoid aggravating her newly marked back. Tamsin watched her Horcrux as she slept,her back going up and down ever so slightly in steady breaths. The Dark Lady smiled and ran her thin fingers along the artistically drawn letters on the back of the younger girl's shoulder.

_ T.M.R _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back.Holy shit I did not plan to go away for so longer (Sorry to those who are reading this) I really have no excuse I was just enjoying other things.This work will never be abandoned but Hiatus are likely (Again sorry) so I hope this chapter was a good apology.
> 
> The Dark Mark is a interesting concept and there are many different interpretations of how it is applied so I hope I did it justice.As for the other mark well I did say possessive Voldemort :-)
> 
> That confessions was hard to write. I feel like I nailed Tamsin's human side down and I hope the confession was not too cringey.I'll admit I can't write slow burn (Respect to anyone that can,you have the patience of a Saint.) so I hope you are enjoying the fast burn. I'm looking forward to writing more of this pairs relationship as time goes on.
> 
> This brings a end to the first "Arc" of the story which means we will be returning to Hogwarts next chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> So next chapter:Back to school,Umbridge (Ugh) and Holly begins her first mission as a Death Eater.


End file.
